The Daughter of Athena
by Christina B
Summary: Living in Ancient Greece is difficult for Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Woman have no rights, not even in who they marry. To stop the feud between Poseidon and Athena, the gods demand that Annabeth marry the son of Poseidon. AU Percabeth EPILOGUE UP-SEE NOTE FOR ONESHOT SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

AN: After being a fan of the Percy Jackson for years, here is my PJ fanfic debut. This story is set in Ancient Greece and while I know this is a common theme in PJ stories I've never found one that is realistic enough for me to want to read, so I decided to write one. I've done some research on Ancient Greek life, but for this fic everyone knows the Gods and Demigods are real, and the Mist doesn't exist. I've also not changed any names to avoid any confusion, but with that said please enjoy this fic and I'm grateful for any feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters, I'm just playing with them for awhile.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth Chase sighed as she gazed out of her bedroom window. It just wasn't fair that she must be stuck inside the house on such a glorious day. Athens, her mother's namesake, was a beautiful city and it was just unfortunate that she hardly ever got to enjoy it. She'd only see the Parthenon once in her life, and that was from a distance. It was a fate that all Greek women shared, to be confined to their homes for most of their lives. She supposed it might change if she were to marry someday, a fact that put a frown on Annabeth's face.

Not for the first time Annabeth wished she had been born a man, they had a freedom she would never enjoy. It simply wasn't fair that the fairer sex was subjected to such dull lives. They didn't even have the right to vote in the elections. As much as she didn't care for the barbaric city-state of Sparta, at least women had rights there. Annabeth turned from the window and picked up a sheath that was sitting on the stand by her bed. She grabbed a well work leather hilt and pulled out a long bronze knife.

Many days her one consolation that broke up the monotony of her days was practicing with her blade. It was something her father didn't approve of, but since his daughter's mother was the goddess of battle, it was something he turned a blind eye to. Annabeth's arrival on her father's doorstep in a golden cradle was his greatest gift from Athena ever, he always said. The only problem, of course, was the fact that Annabeth was a demigod.

She constantly practiced with her celestial bronze knife because from time to time monsters attacked. First there was the hellhound that attacked on her 13th birthday, and then there was the Cyclopes and the sphinx. The combination of her knife and invisibility cloak (which was a gift from Athena) had been the difference between life and death. Annabeth was 15 now and would've been in an arranged marriage with some stranger if it wasn't for the fact that she was a demigod and therefore brought danger with her no matter what.

Male demigods were respected, loved, and became great heroes. They faced the same dangers, but people elevated these men as heroes and they all became very wealthy men. Women demigods were another story. The daughters of Aphrodite were concubine slaves, but the rest were feared, despised, and generally ignored by the public. Athena may be well respected, especially in Athens, but the same courtesy wasn't shared with her daughter.

Another thing set her apart from the rest of the Athenians was her appearance. Annabeth had the same curly, long blonde hair as her mother, and the same intelligent grey eyes. Her complexion too didn't look very Mediterranean, it was light enough that she had to be careful of getting sunburnt. It was rare for Greeks to have blonde hair, and that was another thing that people were surprised about when they saw her. If she wasn't a half-blood then someone would have petitioned to marry her already,

There was another problem for her especially. Poseidon and Athena were at war. Ever since the founding of Athens, the sea god had raged on the city. Ships sank from storms that weren't there a few minutes before, fisherman hardly caught anything, and sometimes earthquakes rumbled through the land; Poseidon had no mercy. Since she was the daughter of Athena it would be perilous for her to go in the water, all the other demigod children of Athena had died when they entered the realm of Poseidon. As far as she knew, Annabeth was Athena only child still alive.

"Annabeth!"

She sheathed her knife and stood just as her father entered the room. Frederick Chase was a middle aged balding man, who was born wealthy and one of Athen's most prominent philosophers. He had a look of extreme exasperation (and was that fear?) as he looked at his daughter. "Didn't you hear me calling?" he asked.

"No," Annabeth said, "sorry."

"We have a visitor," he started.

Annabeth's eyebrow went up in curiosity. "Who is it?"

"The Oracle of Delphi," he said in barely a whisper.

"The Oracle, here?" Annabeth gasped. "But why would she be here?"

"She asked for you by name," Frederick replied.

As Annabeth made her way to the reception room, her mind buzzed with possibilities. Though everyone in Athens knew of the resident daughter of Athena, the Oracle always seemed imperious and distant. The Oracle was the one woman who never followed the rules of the land, as she was supernaturally protected by Apollo.

The woman whose head was covered by a veil smiled gently as Annabeth approached. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance daughter of Athena," the woman replied. "I'm the Oracle of Delphi, but my name is Rachel."

"What brings you here, Rachel? Annabeth asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that I bear bad tidings. The war between Athena and Poseidon has reached its breaking point. The gods had been forced to negotiate a new treaty, one that will radically change your life." Rachel explained.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"For there to be peace amongst the gods, you must make a great sacrifice to end the fued," Rachel said.

Annabeth waited, anxiously awaiting to hear the verdict.

"_You are to marry the son of Poseidon."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters, I'm just playing with them for awhile.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 2**

"_You are to marry the son of Poseidon."_

"What?" Annabeth gasped. There was no way this could possible, this was entirely ridiculous.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologized. "But I had a vision, Poseidon and Athena made a truce, and this is their peace bargain. By having two of their children marry, they hope to ease the tensions that have lasted for a hundred years."

"No, I'm not going to do it," Annabeth replied folding her arms. "They can't make me!"

"Annabeth!" Frederick reprimanded her sternly. "You can't dare go against the gods, it will put us all at risk! Besides that it is high time you were married."

"Who exactly am I supposed to marry?" Annabeth asked as she glowered at the Oracle.

"The only son of Poseidon still alive," Rachel answered. "Perseus Jackson."

Annabeth wracked her brain, the name sounded so familiar. And then it came to her. "No, I don't want to marry _him_,"

"Who is he?" Frederick asked.

"He's that demigod who saved those slaves from a ship bound for Sparta," Annabeth replied. "And people think he's the most amazing thing since the lyre."

"What's the matter with that?" Frederick asked her, clearly exasperated.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't understand."

"He is more than just a hero, he is also a prince," Rachel replied.

* * *

Percy Jackson grinned as he breathed in the salty sea air. He stood alone on a large Greek fishing boat that would normally be manned by ten men. Even though Percy was alone controlling a ship was as simple as breathing. He was in his father's domain and there was no place he would rather be. He watched the coastline appear on the horizon and adjusted the sails with only the power of his mind.

Percy recognized the familiar shape of the palace appear as he drew closer. He had lived a privileged as the sole heir to the Corinth throne. There were times when he felt ready to take on the full scope of his future responsibilities. Other times he chaffed against his title and wished to live a far simpler life. Still there was no escaping his fate, he was prince heir to his city-state's throne, and also the son of Poseidon.

His mother Sally had met the sea god years ago and was pregnant a short time later. As she was the daughter of a king, it was something of a scandal at the time. After Percy's birth she married a man named Paul, and for a time the rumors died down. But as Percy grew it became apparent very quickly that he was not just a demigod, but also the son of one of the most powerful gods.

Percy had to learn very quickly how to protect himself from the monsters and his considerable powers over water had saved his life on more than one occasion. Percy was also a highly skilled fighter and his weapon of choice for monster slaying was his celestial bronze sword Riptide. To his people Percy was not just their prince, but he was also the hero who protected them from monster. Never mind that the monsters were only there because of him in the first place, demigod odor was seemingly impossible to mask to them.

The ship reached port and Percy mentally threw down the anchor and tied the ship to the dock. The second he stepped foot on the wooden planks of the dock, he heard a bleating voice call out his name.

The bleating became obvious when the figure turned out to be a satyr. "Percy," he said. "Your father has requested your presence immediately."

Percy was unmistakably surprised; his father hardly ever spoke to him. It was just the way all the gods were; they never wanted to favor one of their children over the others.

"Grover," he said, "Where is my father?"

"Right here," another voice said right beside him.

Poseidon looked as he always did to Percy, he had the same black hair and green that his father did and was decked out in full Greek battle armor and carried his trident.

"Son, it has been far too long," Poseidon said. "Thank you Grover."

Grover bowed low to the sea god and scampered off as fast as his goat legs would carry him.

Percy nodded, "How are you, Dad?" he asked, feeling somewhat foolish as he always did when talking to his immortal parent.

"Better than I have been," Poseidon replied. "The war with Athena has taken its toll, but now I believe we have reached a compromise."

"Really?" Percy asked in surprise. "What sort of compromise?"

"You are going to have to help me with it," Poseidon admitted. "But first, give me your hand."

Percy frowned in confusion, but he did as his father said. The second he touched his father's hand they were sudden in the middle of the throne room. On the dais Percy's mom Sally gasped, but she was not the only one. As ever the hall was full of entertainers, servants, satyrs, scholars, visiting nobility and dozens of other people. All were silent as they recognized that there was a god in their presence. As a general rule the Greek people feared Poseidon, but they also respected his great power. They depended on fishing so much that it was common to pray for Poseidon's protection before setting sail. To see him here now was certainly alarming to most people.

"People of Corinth, my war with Athena is at an end!" the god declared in a booming voice.

Some people cheered, but most remained silent. Poseidon paused for effect before continuing. "No longer will mortals suffer due to our disagreement. As such a compromise was needed, something to bridge the gap."

Poseidon looked down and smiled at Percy who suddenly felt somewhat queasy, what was his father planning?

"My son is no longer a child, but a man who will soon take the mortal throne. The arrangement was simple," Poseidon paused again. "My son is ready to be a husband and so he must marry Athena's daughter Annabeth Chase of Athens by the summer solstice!"

Everyone gasped, but Percy couldn't think straight, he stared at his father completely dumbfounded.

"If the marriage doesn't take place, then I'm afraid this war will never end." Poseidon warned, and disappeared as quickly as he'd come, evaporating into a puddle of sea water.

Immediately the talking started again and people ran up to Percy asking him a million questions. He couldn't hear any of them; he could only hear the beating of his heart in his head. How could Poseidon do this to him, Percy certainly didn't feel so ready to get married. He already had a hard enough time talking to girls already, but now he had to marry a complete stranger. Who was this Annabeth Chase, and was there any possibility of this working out? No way in Hades.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all of you who posted such kind messages, I really appreciated them and it urged me to write the next one quickly. To anon I'm sorry you thought my story sucks, but I'm not forcing you to read it. I appreciate constructive criticism, but not stupidity and grammatical errors. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be out within the week unless I'm duly inspired. I'm grateful for any feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters, I'm just playing with them for awhile.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since the Oracle gave her dire message, and Annabeth was doing all in her power to forget it even happened. She didn't think to think about her supposed fate and since there had been no other messages from the gods, she was inclined to forget about this son of Poseidon she was supposed to marry. Still it loomed over her head like a monster waiting to pounce and she had a feeling that this wasn't the end of it.

Annabeth tried to throw herself in any activity that would help distract her, but it didn't always work. She looked at the loom sitting in front of her; her mother make have invented the loom, but Annabeth didn't have amazing talent in using one. She had miscounted her rows and it would take at least an hour for her to repair the sloppy work she'd done. Still it would distract her for a little while at least.

As she started to work again, she sensed someone was watching her. She turned to see her father standing behind her.

"You look so miserable Annabeth," Frederick said sadly. "I think it would do you some good to visit your mother's temple. You haven't been there in months."

"When are we going?" she asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"As soon as you are ready," he answered.

* * *

A short while later, Annabeth walked with her father through the busy streets of Athens. It had been several months since she'd been permitted to leave the house, so this was certainly a rare treat. Frederick had offered for them to take the chariot to the temple, but Annabeth asked if they could walk instead. She had lived in Athens her entire life, but the city seemed so foreign to her, so mysterious.

Her favorite part about seeing the city of Athens was the buildings. If she had been born a man, Annabeth would've built buildings as amazing as the Parthenon. She hid her obsession well from her father, and often times she would stay up late sketching buildings by candlelight.

Soon Annabeth could see her mother's temple, and the marble columns glistened in the son. This temple wasn't the largest or most opulent, but this one was the closest to her home, and one of her favorites. As Athena was the patron goddess of Athens, there were no shortage of temples, but some of them were restricted to men only.

As she entered the temple, Frederick waited at the entrance while Annabeth entered. The temple was full today and she could tell that it would be awhile before she reached the shrine of her mother. But when Annabeth pulled back the veil covering her face, people drew away from here. Most of the locals recognized her by sight of course, and wanted nothing to do with the demigod daughter of their patron goddess.

Annabeth ignored them and walked forward until she reached the alter at last. She looked up to see the marble bust of her mother, looking so ominous and so distant. On the few occasions she'd met her godly parent, Annabeth had come to admire her greatly. Athena was every bit the goddess of wisdom she appeared to be, and at a moment like this she wished to be blessed with even an ounce of that knowledge.

She fell to her knees and prayed for many things, but primarily about the Oracle's message. She prayed that it wasn't true, and that she wouldn't have to marry this son of Poseidon.

All of a sudden Annabeth noticed something strange. It was silent in the temple, as if someone had just turned off the sounds of hundreds of people in the temple. All of a sudden everyone in the temple fell to their knees reverently. Annabeth followed their gaze and looked up again at the statue of her mother and gasped. Instead of marble there was flesh, the goddess was there standing in place of the statue.

Athena calculating grey eyes and blonde hair looked almost identical to Annabeth's. Those who before might've doubted that she really was Athena's daughter quickly put those theories to rest. The goddess looked down at her daughter with a strange look in her eye, that made Annabeth only feel anxious.

Finally after a long minute, the goddess spoke. "People of Athens, let it be known that my daughter Annabeth Chase is hereby engaged to Perseus Jackson, Prince of Corinth and son of Poseidon."

The dread Annabeth felt before multiplied, and the injustice of it all wanted to make her scream in absolute frustration. How could her mother do this to her? Did she care at all for her daughter?

As suddenly as the goddess appeared, she was gone. It appeared that Athena had melted back into the statue. Annabeth felt everyone's eyes on her and whispers started immediately. She stood up and turned to leave. Everyone stepped away from her as she passed, and she looked straight ahead trying not to cry. When she saw her father waiting for her at the entrance to the temple, Annabeth could tell from the look on his face, that he heard it all.

As soon as she pulled the veil up over her face again, Annabeth couldn't stop the tears from escaping. She would have to leave her beloved Athens behind and move to Corinth, she didn't even like Corinth. How could she possibly leave the entire life she knew, to marry a complete stranger? Annabeth figured that she shouldn't be surprised, after all most women shared the same fate.

It took the entire silent walk for Annabeth to get control of her emotions again, and by the time they reached home, she wore a mask of indifference even if that is not how she felt. When they walked in their courtyard, a servant ran up to Frederick, bowed and handed him a scroll. He rolled out the papyrus and looked at Annabeth.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

"We have been invited to visit the royal household in Corinth," he explained.

And Annabeth thought her day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

AN: I'm completely amazed and grateful for all the lovely reviews, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As you might've guessed, in the next chapter Annabeth and Percy will meet, and things will get interesting. As always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters, I'm just playing with them for awhile.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 4**

It seemed like they would never arrive. For days now they had been travelling by carriage, and it was the longest trip of Annabeth's life. When the invitation from Corinth arrived, Frederick immediately made travel arrangements and two days later Annabeth was forced to say goodbye to her beloved Athens. She feared she would never see the city again, and would be stuck in Corinth for the rest of her life.

Initially the ride was pleasant and Annabeth enjoyed the opportunity to see a change of scenery. When the novelty wore off, dread washed over Annabeth as she thought about her future married to the ruler of Corinth. She was still mad at her mother for making her do this, and had prayed endlessly to understand the wisdom in this. She wondered if this really would stop Poseidon from terrorizing Athens, but Annabeth doubted it. It probably would've been quicker and ever safe for once travelling by sea, but Frederick wouldn't risk it and Annabeth agreed. At any rate this delayed the inevitable.

When they finally reached the city-state of Corinth, they were escorted by the royal guard straight to the palace. The city was very different from Athens, there weren't as many universities and places of learning as back home and there was an overabundance of temples dedicated to Poseidon. Corinth depended more on the sea than Athens did so it only made sense that they would pay homage to the sea god. Annabeth only felt that she was in enemy territory.

The palace was beautiful, the architect in Annabeth studied the entryways and the columns, and its sheer beauty matched some of those in Athens. The carriage finally stopped and her father opened the door and offered his hand to help her out. She gathered up her linen gown and stepped out to see a crowd watching her.

"This way please," said a young satyr bowing to them and leading the way inside the palace. They were led to the throne room, and the opulence of the outside was easily matched by the beauty of the interior. At the end of the room was a dais with three golden thrones. The first one was obviously the king, who had a friendly face and salt and pepper hair. His queen was seated next to him and had a kind smile on her lovely face. And then Annabeth breath hitched as she finally saw him-Perseus Jackson, the man she was supposed to marry.

He was handsome; she had to admit that right away. The son of Poseidon looked to be about the same age Annabeth was, and he had windswept black hair and eyes the color of the sea. He wore bronze armor and looked every bit the hero Annabeth had heard of. In other words, she instantly despised him.

"My family welcomes you to Corinth," the king said standing. "We appreciate your prompt arrival. This situation with the gods is not ideal, but we hope to unite our families for many years to come."

"My daughter and I appreciate your kind greeting, and we are glad to finally be in your beautiful country," Frederick said bowing, while Annabeth curtsied.

"You must be weary from your long journey," the king said. "We have provided accommodations for you at a guest house. Tonight there will be a banquet here at the palace in your honor."

* * *

Percy didn't know what he thought of Annabeth Chase. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful with her unusual blonde hair and startling grey eyes, but there was something about her that unnerved him. She looked as though she was studying him, trying to determine his qualities and had already ignored him, as not being worthy of her notice. Perhaps it was unfair, but Percy also didn't know very much about women, and to be quite honest he would rather face a monster than to talk to one much less marry.

She was the daughter of Athena which also made him nervous. He wondered how much Annabeth would take after the goddess of wisdom. The fact that she was also a demigod meant that there would be even more monsters attacking. Athena was the goddess of battle strategy so he assumed that his fiancé would know something about protecting herself, but he figured he would find out soon enough.

He returned to his chamber and changed out of his armor and into something appropriate to dinner. Tonight the official announcement of engagement would be made, though of course most knew the truth due to Poseidon's public announcement. Then the brief courtship would begin and in a few short weeks he would be a married man, a husband to the daughter of his father's enemy.

All throughout dinner, Percy snuck glances at Annabeth. She didn't talk much, but she turned her frosty glare on everyone when they weren't aware. There wasn't a single time during the meal, that he caught her eye, Annabeth seemed to be actively avoiding her gaze. But as the meal wound down, Percy's stepfather Paul stood and motioned for Percy to join him. Annabeth and her father also stood and joined them at the head of the table.

"My friends and countrymen, we welcome Frederick Chase of Athens and his daughter Annabeth, who is also the daughter of Athena," Paul announced to the crowd. "Many of you know that the gods have demanded for the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena to marry by the summer solstice. As of today your Prince Perseus Jackson is hereby betrothed to Annabeth Chase. May the gods bless this union for many years to come."

* * *

It had been such a long day that as soon as the horrendous meal was over, Annabeth wanted nothing more than to curl up with one of the books she'd smuggled from home. She wanted to forget this entire situation, but of course she would never have things her way. As soon as she entered her chambers at the guest house there was a knock at the door and a servant announced that the prince wanted to meet her in the courtyard of the palace. She knew it would be useless to decline the request because men were the law of the land and this man would soon have ownership over her. Besides she was doing this to end the feud between Poseidon and Athena, so Annabeth figured she should at least try to be cordial to Percy Jackson, she told her father what she was doing and followed the servant out of the guest house and to the palace.

The prince of Corinth stood facing the sea, the sun casting a dark shadow across him as the sun slowly dipped lower in the sky. The servant stopped and kept his distance, but he was apparently the chaperone for this visitation with her future husband. Annabeth walked closer to him, trying not to let her nerves overwhelm her.

"What do you want Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth snapped, as the nervous energy won. She hadn't really meant to say that, but it was unfortunately the first thing that came to mind.

He looked at her mystified for a second before annoyance crossed his features. "Are you always this friendly?"

"I didn't ask to be uprooted from everything I've ever known," Annabeth complained.

"Remember that I'm also the victim, so don't blame me," Percy retorted.

Annabeth sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. So why did you ask for me to come out here?"

"Well I thought that if we are going to be married in a few weeks, then we should at least get to know one another," Percy answered.

"That sounds logical," Annabeth said. "Though doesn't this feel like consorting with the enemy, children of Athena and Poseidon have been at war for almost as long as our parents."

"I've always thought it was stupid, with too much bloodshed," Percy replied. "It is bad enough that the Spartans are always ready for war without demigods attacking each other too."

Annabeth nodded and then her gaze settled on the sea that churned only feel from where she was standing, she shuddered just looking at it.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

Annabeth hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "This is the closest I've been to the sea my entire life."

Percy looked surprised, "Really, why?"

Annabeth glared at him. "Because your father has tormented Athens for decades and it would be suicidal for a child of Athena to enter Poseidon's domain!"

Percy looked startled and a bit mollified, "Has it really been that bad?"

"The people of Athens can't even fish in safety, Poseidon's revenge has been severe," Annabeth explained. "This is the only reason why I was willing to meet you tonight and the only reason I haven't run away from home, I don't want the people of Athens to suffer any more because your ridiculous father has a grudge!"

"But," Percy started.

And Annabeth found she didn't want to hear it. "Save it," she said and she turned and promptly left. She couldn't help it, but by the time she reached her room again she was already crying.

* * *

AN: Well the sparks are already flying between Percy and Annabeth, and there will be more of that in the future chapters! This chapter was slightly delayed because I was in a bus accident on April 20th, and I'm still having severe whiplash pain from it, but I was determined to get it out today. I've been completely blown away by all the amazing comments I've received for this story, thank you all for your encouragement. And as always I'm grateful for any feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters; I'm just playing with them for awhile.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 5**

The following morning Frederick and Annabeth returned to the palace, much to Annabeth's dismay. Her father had plans to immerse herself in the vast library for much of the day, and unfortunately women weren't normally permitted in the room. She would've loved nothing more than to find some new books to read, but it was an activity that her father frowned upon. He had a tutor teach her to read and write when she was younger, but after that he felt should study weaving and cooking rather than architecture and mathematics.

Annabeth supposed that she should blame her mother for the thirst for knowledge she always had. Since her father was a scholar and collected a great many books at their home in Athens, Annabeth had also read every single one of them despite her father's disapproval. When they finally reached the courtyard of the palace Annabeth parted ways with her father to wait in the sunshine.

The courtyard was fairly empty when Annabeth arrived and she was happy for the solitude. It still seemed so strange to be in Corinth, a place that was so completely different from Athens that at times she didn't feel like she was still in Greece. Despite her recent arrival in her new home, Annabeth was already so homesick for Athens that a part of her wanted to sob uncontrollably. But she was a daughter of Athena and was stronger than this, could beat back her feelings if she had to. It wouldn't be easy though.

Again and again she battled with the anger she had towards her mother. Annabeth wanted to understand the wisdom of Athena's actions, but the truth was she felt betrayed and hurt. Supposedly this was for a good reason, supposedly it would end a long a drawn out feud that was pointless to being with. Still Annabeth couldn't help her own selfish desires from taking over; she only had one life to live so why did it have to be ruined?

Suddenly Annabeth heard talking and looked up to see the last person she wanted to face at this moment. Percy Jackson walked with a young satyr, and for the moment the young prince of Corinth was completely oblivious to her presence.

"How am I going to handle being married?" Percy said to his friend. "Especially to her since she obviously hates me."

"It will get better," the satyr comforted.

"I don't think so, I thought she was going to bite my head off last night," Percy complained.

"Percy," the satyr started.

"She's pretty I'll admit, but does she have to be so annoying?" Percy interrupted.

"Percy!" the satyr exclaimed.

Percy looked up startled, but then he noticed Annabeth and paled. "Um…"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm annoying? At least I don't talk about you behind your back."

"Sorry?" Percy said hopefully.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't hate you, but you're trying awfully hard to get me to. I'm in your home against my will so I would appreciate not being berated to all your little friends," Annabeth replied angrily.

Percy sighed. "Sorry, I messed up. Can I make it up to you?"

"How?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

Percy smiled, "Let's go for a boat ride."

Annabeth shuddered, "I don't think so."

"You'll be with me, my father won't do anything," Percy replied.

Annabeth wanted to refuse; she was still so terrified of the sea. It went against her very nature to go anywhere near Poseidon's domain, that it felt so completely wrong. Still he had a point, and Percy was trying.

"Ok," Annabeth replied wearing a forced smile. "As long as my father allows it."

* * *

As it turned out Annabeth's father was only too happy to allow her to spend time with her betrothed. So ten minutes later she sat in the bow of a Greek trireme accompanied by Percy's satyr friend Grover, and a few other palace servants. She didn't admit it to Percy, but she was amazed at how he could control the boat easily with just the strength of his own willpower.

"This isn't so bad," Percy said to her. "Right?"

Part of her wanted to scream and hide below deck to avoid staring at the blue expanse of the sea, but for the moment Poseidon was keeping the waters calm for them. She looked up at Percy, his startled green eyes almost taking her breath away.

She shook her head. "No, it isn't."

"I find that I can be myself out here," Percy admitted. "No stress or worries for the future, just me and the sea."

"Sometimes I feel that way when I read," Annabeth replied. "That is when I'm allowed to read."

"Is it difficult being a woman?" Percy asked, but then his face grew bright red with embarrassment. "I meant, because well…"

Annabeth laughed and saved him from more humiliation, "Sometimes."

Percy smiled, "So do you—"

Suddenly the boat lurched sideways and Annabeth felt herself fall sideways into Percy. He caught her, and their faces were so close that she found it hard to breath.

And at that very moment, Grover ran up, panic written all over his face. "Sea monster!" he shouted, seconds before the wave descended.

* * *

AN: Ok don't kill me, I know I left an awful cliffhanger. In my defense I really wasn't planning for one, it just wrote itself. I want to thank everyone for all your wonderful reviews and also to say I appreciate all the understanding with my slow-ish updates sometimes. I'm still having pretty bad back pain, but for the moment my pain killers are working. The plan is to have the next chapter up next week sometime (so you won't be waiting long hopefully), but until then I would be grateful for any feedback as always!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters; I'm just playing with them for awhile. I also never created the survey, so that isn't mine either.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 6**

It just figured that as soon as Percy started to get along with Annabeth, a monster decided to attack. A wave washed over the boat deck and Annabeth clutched Percy's arm to keep from falling. With his other arm, Percy drew his gleaming bronze sword Riptide. Annabeth steadied herself, let go and from within her dress she drew a celestial bronze knife.

Percy looked at her dumbfounded, a girl with a weapon?

Annabeth rolled her eyes at his expression, "What you just assumed I couldn't defend myself? The monsters attack me too, you know."

Percy grinned at her, and then turned to looked at the monster.

"Ketos," Annabeth said recognizing the monster. "We need a strategy,"

"Its going to sink the boat!" Grover exclaimed. The satyr held a cudgel, but looked too nervous to use it. Ketos was a massive fish with huge fins and massive teeth yet it undulated its body like a snake and had short claws. At this moment Ketos was slowing climbing on the trireme, using its massive tail for balance. The trireme took on more water with each passing second.

"I'll distract it," Percy said called to Annabeth and Grover as he charged the beast.

From behind him he heard Annabeth yell back in frustration, "That's not a strategy!"

Ketos growled as it saw Percy's approach, and opened its mouth wide ready to bite. Percy swung Riptide at the monster, but it only nicked the monster's skin. Ketos bellowed in rage and snapped at Percy, but he rolled to avoid it. Again Percy lunged at the monster, but this time he wasn't anticipating the monster's tail which knocked him off into the sea.

The moment he hit the water, Percy was grateful for his ability to breathe underwater. New strength flooded him, and he started to swim back towards the boat. Before he had a chance to move, however, Ketos snapped at him nearly biting off Percy's arm. He dropped Riptide and the sword fell into the murk. Blood stained the water, but he wasn't concerned, eventually the water would heal him.

Ketos tried to bit him again, but Percy ducked, and as Ketos lunged past him, he grabbed onto the fish's scaly hide. Ketos roared in outrage and tried to shake his passenger, but Percy held on with all his strength. All of a sudden the monster changed tactics and started to swim towards the ship again; gaining speed with every passing second. Percy realized in and instant what Ketos was going to do and timed his move perfectly. As Ketos rammed the ship Percy jumped, and managed to grab the bottom of the deck. The impact jarred him, but he just barely managed to hold on.

Annabeth and Grover rushed over and pulled him up.

"You are so infuriating," Annabeth said. "Why do the gods hate me so much that I have to marry a complete idiot?"

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, hurt by the jab at his pride. "I didn't see you come up with any bright ideas!"

"Well that idea wasn't very bright if you ask me!" Annabeth retorted.

Suddenly the boat rocked as Ketos rammed the ship again. They all managed to stay standing, but it was an obvious effort.

"My prince."

Percy turned to see the servant who'd addressed him.

"We are taking on water down below, any more hits and we will likely sink!"

Percy looked at Annabeth, "What's the plan?"

"Ketos' skin isn't impenetrable; one good blow will defeat the monster. Ketos wants us, we're the half-bloods so we do need a distraction

"But," Percy started, frustrated.

"We need to get Ketos on the boat, it won't be able to maneuver as well on the boat as in water," Annabeth said.

"But we risk sinking," Percy replied.

"Trust me," Annabeth answered. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Annabeth watched as Percy jumped back in the water, and turned to look at Grover and the servants standing at her side. "Is everyone ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded, though Annabeth tried to ignore the scathing looks she received from the male servants. Despite their social status, they obvious weren't happy at having to follow the orders of a woman. They only agreed to it because their prince ordered them to. Grover was the only exception, as a satyr he didn't care about Greek society as a whole.

Suddenly there was an explosion of water in front of them as Ketos fell on top of the trireme's bow with Percy on top of the monster's back. He had somehow managed to acquire his sword again, but Ketos was wriggling too much for him to make significant use of it.

"Now!" Annabeth exclaimed. Together she and the others ran forward and covered the sea monster with a huge fishing net. Percy jumped off Ketos and together they managed to tangle the monster up so much that Ketos couldn't move.

Annabeth stepped forward with her knife and together with Percy, they drove celestial bronze into the sea monster. Ketos roared with pain and anger for a second and then the monster slow evaporated into yellow dust.

Percy looked at Annabeth and grinned. "Ok, I'm sorry," he said. "Your way was better."

For a split second she was on the verge of telling him off, but then she laughed. "Athena always has a plan."

"So you seem pretty handy with that knife," Percy said in admiration. "Would you like to spar sometime?"

Annabeth smiled wide, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

AN: Well I really had no intention of updating this story tonight, but seeing The Avengers in theatre today put me in a PJ mood oddly enough. Between Iron Man mentioning the word demigod and Thor zapping the Empire State Building with lightning, I simply couldn't resist the urge to write. I know, I'm a strange one. The sea monster Ketos is not an invention of mine, but is a real sea monster from Greek mythology. I just put my own twist on it for this story. And I also want to say thanks to all you amazing people who have been so encouraging about this fic, it really gives me steam to keep writing. I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters; I'm just playing with them for awhile. I also never created the survey, so that isn't mine either.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 7**

The incident with the sea monster changed things in a very significant way for Annabeth. Every day she returned with her father to the palace and every day she spent time in her fiancé's company. It was a fact that a few weeks ago this son of Poseidon would've been her bitterest of mortal enemies, but now they were slowly becoming friends. Sometimes she seriously wanted to smack Percy, but other times she felt like he was the only person she could really trust.

It was so nice for Annabeth to finally have another demigod to talk to, since she'd never had anyone to relate to her like this before. He knew how it felt to be looked at differently by everyone, to have the monsters attack, and how frustrating it was to have a god for a parent. She was still so frustrated with the gods for forcing her to marry the Prince of Corinth, but at least he wasn't repulsive, cruel, or like a million other men that women were forced to marry. They were also the same age which was another thing that helped ease at least a little of the awkwardness.

The two demigods found themselves talking about much as the days drew closer to the wedding, but neither of them talked about what was going to happen when they were married. Instead they kept to safe topics that made neither of them uncomfortable. Annabeth was irritated to realize that Percy had no appreciation for architecture and had a glazed look on his face when she started talking about supports and columns.

But out of all these debates, she enjoyed sparring with him the most. Her entire life Annabeth had no one to compete with; no one to hone her skills with, and Percy was definitely up to the challenge. He had been trained in swordplay since childhood, so he was a formidable competitor. While Annabeth had the edge in quickness and tactics, Percy had skill and finesse to back him up. At first Percy won almost all their bouts, but Annabeth learned quickly and soon they were a well matched pair in swordplay.

Frederick Chase wasn't all happy to see that his daughter was still practicing with her knife, but he could hardly stop her from spending time with Percy. He did however, spend the evenings to interrogate the assigned chaperone and make sure that all parties were acting responsibly. Annabeth thought it was ridiculous, but she couldn't really object and at least it showed that he cared for her.

All too soon however, those carefree days were put to a dramatic end as the wedding festivities were soon to begin. Today was the proaulia, the day before her marriage to Percy Jackson. It was still a week away from the gods' summer solstice deadline, so they would be married in plenty of time. The entire ceremony was to mark Annabeth's passage from a parthenos, a maiden, to a nymphe, a married woman. It was also supposed to reflect her passage from her father's home or oikos to her new husband's oikos.

Since Annabeth's mother was an Olympian, she didn't have the advantage of being able to prepare for the wedding with Athena. But since weddings were one of the few events that women were actively allowed to participate in, many eager strangers were glad to help Annabeth prepare. Even Sally, Percy's mother came to help Annabeth get ready, and Sally was such a gentle and friendly woman, that it wasn't hard at all for them to get along.

As was custom, the proaulia started with a feast that was given in the father of the bride's household. Since of course Frederick Chase's home was in Athens they made do having the feast at his guest house. Percy along with the king and queen were in attendance along with a dozen other people she barely knew. Before they ate, it was time for the proteleia, the ceremony to honor the gods.

Despite her frustration with the gods, she couldn't neglect her duties. She made sacrifices to Artemis and Hera and then she and Percy made a sacrifice together to Aphrodite. They both honored their parents Athena and Poseidon too, but neither of them were very pleased about it. The feast followed and eventually Annabeth felt like the night was winding down. She glanced at Percy and felt the nerves attack the way they had on and off the whole night, was it really true that she would be a married woman tomorrow night at this time?

"How are you?" Percy asked her in a low voice that wouldn't be over heard.

"Nervous," Annabeth admitted. "You?"

"The same," Percy replied gulping. "I can't believe this is going to happen."

"I know what you mean," Annabeth said. "Why do our godly parents have to fight?"

"And why do they make us solve all their problems," Percy added grinning.

"Are you ready for this?" Annabeth added in a hesitant voice.

"I'm going to have to be," Percy replied honestly. "But at least we're friends now, right?"

Annabeth smiled, "of course we are."

Percy turned to see that his parents were standing up, preparing to leave. "Until tomorrow," he said.

"Don't oversleep," Annabeth joked.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked. "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight."

"Me neither," Annabeth said. "Goodbye."

They looked at each other hard, and Annabeth felt her heart race as she looked at those searching intense green eyes, but all too soon he turned away and followed his mother out the door.

* * *

Annabeth pulled the comb through her long blonde hair as she stalled the inevitable restless night. She missed the familiarity of her old home so much, and all she wanted to do tonight was to sleep in her old bed. The Greek wedding ceremony was supposed to prepare her for a husband and a new home, but in many ways she felt more unprepared for her new life than ever before. She felt like she was supposed to despise the man her mother picked out for her, to hate him for ruining her life, but Percy was too frustratingly good. He was a decent person which made this much harder for her to stomach, and she also had very conflicted feelings about the Prince of Corinth.

Perhaps she would feel better in the morning after a good night's sleep. Annabeth blew out her candle, laid down, and closed her eyes, determined to submit to unconsciousness. Unfortunately it just wouldn't come. Her mind raced with a million different possibilities, a million different thoughts that she was too tired to process, but wouldn't go away.

She listened to the wind in the trees and tried to focus on the sounds in the trees, the crash of the distant ocean, and the owls hooting. Normally owls comforted her, being the sacred animal of her mother, but right now it was another painful memory.

What was that? Annabeth sat up as she heard something that didn't belong, footsteps right by her window. Annabeth reached for her knife on the bedside table, but a hand stilled her.

"Don't even think about it," came the unfamiliar rough voice of a man. She looked and saw three men in her room, how did they get in? But then again her father was an extremely heavy sleeper and there weren't many guards protecting the entrance. Then men were all big and burly with cold expressions and very large swords at their belts.

With a sinking feeling, Annabeth recognized the uniform they were wearing. But what would they be doing here? "Your—" Annabeth started, but she never got to finish her thought. At that very moment she felt a hard blow to her head and blackness consumed her.

* * *

Percy wasn't sure how long it had been, wasn't sure how much more torture he would have to endure before dawn. He would be married tomorrow, a prospect that still scared him more than the future job he would have as Corinth's king. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't come.

Suddenly he heard the clopping of hooves coming closer to his chamber and sat up. A second later the doors sprang open and Grover ran in looking as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Grover," Percy said before the satyr could catch his breath. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," Grover apologized. "But its Annabeth."

Fear surged and Percy paled. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"She was kidnapped!" Grover exclaimed, throwing Percy a torn scrap of cloth.

Percy gasped, as he studied the insignia on the cloth, terror surging up in his even more. "Spartans!" he exclaimed.

* * *

AN: Ok before you all bring out the pitchforks and torches, let me apologize for the evil cliffy. I know you hate them, but hey at least you got an early (and longer) chapter than usually. I know, as soon as they are about to be married, disaster strikes? But then I feel it was time to move the plot along to my evil plot plans, since of course nothing ever goes right for Percy and Annabeth. What are the Spartans up to? Will Annabeth and Percy be married by the deadline? What will Percy do? Just a few questions to get you all thinking, some of these will be answered in the next chapter which I hope to have up soon. In my almost 10 years of writing fanfic, I've never had so much early response for a story and I want to thank you all for being such an inspiration for this humble writer. I hope you all enjoyed this, and I would be grateful for any feedback of course.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters; I'm just playing with them for awhile. I also never created the survey, so that isn't mine either.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 8**

The first thing Annabeth was aware of was a suffocating darkness. She could breathe, but the air was musty and smelled terrible. The next realization was that her head was covered with a sack of some kind and that she was being carried. Annabeth's head throbbed painfully in the place where she'd been hit, but she knew that it wasn't a serious injury. She heard the sounds of hoof beats and realized that she was being carried yes, but on a horse's back.

She swallowed and tried to keep back the panic that was rising up in her chest. Annabeth always thought she was a strong person, had defeated a number of monsters, but she was caught completely unprepared. Annabeth wondered how they got into her home, yes but mostly she wondered why. It was apparent right away that they were Spartans; no other men were so vicious or unkempt. The Spartans were tolerated by the other city-states in Greece, but they all knew to keep their distance. The Spartan army was renowned for their savagery in battle. It certainly didn't bode well that they had snared her.

The journey was a long one, and the entire time Annabeth was kept in the dark. She was getting thirsty, and had a desperate need to relieve herself, but her captors didn't rest. Annabeth wasn't really sure how much time had elapsed, but she was sure that her father had probably already sounded the alarm. This had to be the morning of her supposed wedding day, and for the first time since the Oracle's visit in Athens, she wished that she was going to marry Percy today. He was the son of Poseidon yes, but she was learning that there was much more to Percy Jackson than what meets the eye.

Annabeth also wondered if anyone would know what happened, to her, or if she would be rescued. She knew that it was a long shot, but maybe she would make it back before the gods deadline. It didn't help to be optimistic, because she knew that it was surprising that the Spartans hadn't already killed her. Another thing that concerned her was what sort of quality of life would she have as a captive of the Spartans?

As they travelled, Annabeth strategized. Perhaps it was a ploy to try and create a war with Corinth, or to earn some sort of ransom. She couldn't imagine that her kidnapping on the night before her wedding was a coincidence. There was some sort of plot behind this, but Annabeth just couldn't see it right now. And what would happen when the deadline passed? Anarchy, death, and destruction would reign supreme most likely. Poseidon and Athena's war would get out of control in a hurry, of that Annabeth was completely sure.

Suddenly the horse came to a stop and Annabeth felt herself bodily thrown to the ground. The sack was pulled from her face and Annabeth panted, it felt so good to breathe fresh air again. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to bright sunlight and then she looked around. She was obviously inside some sort of fortification, and there were many men and woman walking around, gaping at her.

A man strode forward and looked at her. He had the uniform of a high ranking Spartan official, and his clothes were better quality than most. The man's cold blue eyes stared at her cold and calculating. He had longish blonde hair and a long scar across his cheek. He smiled grimly at her.

"I'm Luke Castellan," he said. "Tomorrow, you will be my bride."

* * *

Percy stared at the piece of fabric one last time and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Grover asked nervously.

"I'm going to rescue her," Percy replied, grabbing a back and starting to pack it.

"But they're Spartans Percy, you will be killed for sure," Grover protested.

"I have to rescue her," Percy retorted. "The Spartans will kill her."

"You're the prince, what about letting somebody else—"

"She is supposed to be my bride," Percy snapped. "I have an obligation to protect her, and besides that she is my friend. I have to save her. I have to know she's alright."

"I'm going to regret this," Grover said. "But I'll come with you."

Percy grinned, "It will be good to have you along."

"Your mom isn't going to like this," Grover said.

Percy winced, "No, she won't. I'll talk to her and we will leave in an hour."

"I hope we find her," Grover replied.

"I do too," Percy said thinking about his brilliant fiancé. "I really do."

* * *

AN: Hello all! Sorry that this chapter is a little on the short side, but I've had a few complications. The motherboard on my computer is totally fried, so I'm going to have to get a new one. In the meantime I'm making do with using my Mom's computer, but I also don't have access to my files on my hard drive, so I'm going to have to try and make do with what I do have. In addition to that I have a huge project to finish for school and my college has finals next week. So updates might be a little late the next couple of weeks. I still aim to get out one a week, so just bear with me. And yes, I'm sorry for leaving you all with another cliffhanger, but well I just couldn't help it. Next time we will see Annabeth's reaction and Percy and Grover start their quest. Thanks to all of you who have been so awesome with reviewing this story, I really appreciate each and every one of them. And I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters; I'm just playing with them for awhile. I also never created the survey, so that isn't mine either.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 9**

It took much longer than Percy expected to get underway on his quest to save Annabeth. Originally he wanted to travel by sea, but the route to Sparta led straight through the Sea of Monsters, and frankly Percy wanted to avoid any monstrous delays. His second choice was to travel by Pegasi, but that would advertise that he was a demigod to all he passed. So Percy was forced to resort to his third choice, a horse drawn chariot.

The second obstacle Percy had to face was his mother. Sally Jackson was very distraught by Annabeth's kidnapping, but she w3as even more upset to hear Percy's plan.

"The Spartans are ruthless," Sally said to him. " There is no limit to their ruthlessness, Annabeth may be already dead."

"I can't believe that," Percy retorted. "If Annabeth can be saved at all, I have to try."

Mother and son stared hard at each other with steely resolve and a silent conversation passed between them.

Sally sighed. "I know you will do what is right, Percy. I'm just worried that none of you will return, please be careful."

"I will," Percy replied.

"Look after him," Sally said to the silent satyr who was standing beside Percy.

"I will, my Queen," Grover replied respectfully.

"May the gods go with you," Sally said, giving her final blessing.

* * *

An hour later Percy stood in the palace stables checking over his supplies. In a small bag he had some rations, a change of clothes, some ambrosia and nectar for emergencies, and a pouch full of drachmas. He also carried a mortal bronze short sword along with his celestial bronze Riptide. Since Percy planned to use stealth rather than direct force, he wore no armor, just a common straw hat that would shield his face from the bright sunlight, and would also hopefully conceal his identity.

Percy heard footsteps drawing closer and expected to see Grover approaching, but it wasn't the satyr. Frederick Chase drew closer, and Percy studied him, the man was completely miserable, the disappearance of his daughter had taken a toll on him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Frederick apologized. "I just wanted to thank you for trying to save my daughter."

"I will find her," Percy answered. "If I die trying."

Frederick winced, "I hope it won't come to that. My daughter is fortunate indeed to have a future husband who cares so much."

Frederick closed his eyes briefly and opened them again, his emotions were obviously threatening to overtake him. "Please save my little girl."

"I will."

* * *

The journey from Corinth started out easily enough, the horses responded to Percy's every wish, and they made good time. People stared as he drove past in his chariot, and he was relieved when he reached the rural areas outside the city. Olive and grape orchards grew in abundance, and many of the people here were too busy to pay much attention to Percy and Grover. He pushed the horses as much as he dared, and when the sun set he finally found a secluded place off the road for them to rest.

"My hooves hurt," Grover complained.

"Nobody ever said that riding in chariots was comfortable," Percy remarked.

Grover grumbled to himself before pulling out his reed pipes and playing something that sounded like a cow being strangled.

Percy tended to the horses, made a fire, and a short time later they shared some food as they sat by the fire.

"We should get an early start tomorrow," Percy said.

"You really like her," Grover replied.

"No, I just need to save her before the gods' deadline expires," Percy answered.

Grover looked at him skeptically, "I can read your emotions, remember?"

"Grover," Percy complained. "I don't want to—did you hear that?"

The satyr stood, and grabbed his cudgel, Percy drew Riptide. There was something large moving through the trees, the horses whinnied and pawed the ground nervously. It stopped just as it reached the edge of the trees, just before they could see whatever it was.

"Show yourself!" Percy ordered.

The heavy footsteps resumed, and a large shaped trudged out from the trees. Percy's blood went cold as he recognized the monster standing before him.

"Cyclops!" Grover gasped looking like he wanted nothing more than to bolt.

The Cyclops stopped and looked at them with a baleful brown eye.

"I'm Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon," Percy said. "You are outnumbered here, so go now and I will leave you in peace."

The cyclops looked up at him, new light in its eye. "But that means," It said slowly. "You are my brother!"

And before Percy could react, or bring up Riptide to protect him the cyclops barreled towards him and gave him a near rib cracking hug.

"I'm Tyson," the cyclops said pulling away and smiling fondly at Percy. "You are my brother."

* * *

AN: Well I couldn't write this story and not include Tyson, so he's here to stay, how will poor, confused Percy react? I'm happy to say that my new computer will hopefully arrive in a few days, and barring any complications I will update this again this week or over the weekend. Thanks again to all you amazing people who read or review this story, I'm completely shocked that this story has almost 125 reviews for it being only 8 chapters long. Thanks to you all, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters; I'm just playing with them for awhile. I also never created the survey, so that isn't mine either.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 10**

"_You are my brother."_

Words could not express the extreme shock Percy felt at Tyson's revelation. It was no surprise to Percy that Poseidon had sired this cyclops since he had many monstrous children of course. Never before had Percy put much thought into the fact that he was related to many of the cyclopes and other monsters he'd fought. But for one to actually call him _brother_, well it was too weird for words.

"Percy, we should go," Grover said nervously staring at Tyson. The satyr looked ready to bolt at any minute.

"I want to come!" Tyson exclaimed grinning at Percy fondly.

"Um…don't you have somewhere else to go?" Percy said. He really didn't want the monster to accompany them, but Tyson seemed so happy that he almost felt bad for trying to get rid of him.

What Tyson did next startled them even more. He started to cry. "Other monsters pick on Tyson, big bullies."

He knew Tyson was a monster, knew the reputation of cyclopes, but Tyson seemed so innocent and vulnerable. Despite his best judgment, Percy was starting to feel bad for him and he felt very sympathetic to Tyson's plight. He glanced at Grover, who looked anxious and ready to take flight. He shook his head no, it was apparent that the satyr was reading Percy's emotions at this moment.

Percy's mind wandered to their quest again, time was so precious right now and there was no telling what had happened to Annabeth. Assuming she still could be rescued, it would be a perilous undertaking. It would be a big help to have a cyclops with them, Tyson was strong for one and his kind were always very dangerous to their enemies.

"Sure Tyson," Percy said forcing a smile. "You can come."

"Yay!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Uh Percy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Grover said motioning him to follow.

"Sure," Percy said and turned to speak to Tyson. "I will be right back,"

"I know what you're going to say," Percy said once he and Grover were outside of Tyson's earshot.

"Percy, cyclops are deceitful, evil," Grover started.

"Tyson doesn't feel evil to me," Percy retorted. "Besides, he is technically my brother, I can't just leave him alone. He is innocent."

"No cyclops is innocent," Grover muttered. "But I will trust your judgment for now."

"That is all I ask," Percy replied. "Come on, we need to get going."

"Sounds like fun," Grover answered with forced happiness.

* * *

"Move!"

Annabeth stumbled, gaining the ire of her captor who yanked her back to her feet roughly. She felt completely numb, and barely put in any effort to keep moving. It had been a rough time of course, being kidnapped on the eve of her wedding, carried off to a distant land, and told she was to marry a complete stranger. Of course Percy had been a stranger too, but he was a friend now. Annabeth doubted she would get the same courtesy from Luke.

"I said move it!" the person roared shoving her hard. For the first time Annabeth really paid attention to her captor. She thought it was just another man, but no this was a woman. A woman who was built like a man, strong and bulky. She had hair that was chopped short, sinister looking brown eyes, wore the same Spartan armor that the men did, and she carried a spear.

Despite her shock, Annabeth remembered that this was Sparta. Women were treated differently here than in the other city-states of Greece. While men were still in charge and controlled the government, women were trained to fight like the men, and they had some freedoms that the other women of Greece never had. In Athens a woman would never be trusted with a weapon. In a way she envied Spartan women for their freedom, but then again Spartans cared more about tearing others down rather than building things up.

"What is your name?" Annabeth asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Quiet!" the girl growled.

"Can't I even learn my captors name?" Annabeth replied.

The girl snorted, but then shrugged her shoulders. "I'm Clarisse," she said. "Daughter of Ares, so you better not try my patience."

Clarisse pushed her towards a dank prison cell and then locked it, before leaving without another word. Annabeth was once again left to her thoughts, though as the daughter of Athena, her mind was her best weapon in any situation. She wouldn't marry Luke, she couldn't marry him, Annabeth would find a way to escape.

As time passed she tried every way she could think of to escape, but it was useless. There were no windows, the walls were solid rock that couldn't be burrowed under, and the cell door wouldn't budge. She kicked at the door, shook it, screamed in frustration, but nothing helped. Finally she resorted to her last possible option, she prayed.

"Mom, please help me get out of here," Annabeth pleaded. "I've never asked for anything, and it is the least you could do to let me out."

She stared at the door, waiting, but nothing happened. Annabeth sat down hard in frustration, wanting nothing more than to scream and shout.

And then the door opened with a creak.

"Thanks, Mom," Annabeth silently prayed as she dashed out. There was nobody in the hallway of the jail, and she dashed towards the end. In an empty guard house at the front, Annabeth found her bronze knife, which she immediately strapped to her wrist. She exited the prison without anyone noticing her, in fact nobody seemed on guard. It seemed strange for the Spartans to be so lax, but perhaps her mother was helping her yet again.

Annabeth escaped from the fortress from a side entrance, and ran to the woods. It was dark and there was no moon which was good because it concealed her well, but it bad also because she had practically no light to go by. She wanted to start a fire, but it was best to keep moving. As she walked further through the forest, Annabeth stumbled and lost all sense of direction. She only hoped that the Spartans wouldn't find it. As it was, it would take her a long time to travel to Corinth by foot.

Suddenly Annabeth heard a crash through the forest that sounded very close. A minute later the forest was lit up with fire, and for a split second she thought that they had found her. But then she realized the truth was much worse, it was a dragon. The beast had to be at least 12 feet long and was staring at her with beady red eyes. It opened its mouth and Annabeth jumped aside to avoid the blast of fire that roasted the spot she had been standing at seconds before.

Annabeth drew her knife and raced towards the monster, trying to take it by surprise. The flat of her blade hit the side of its hard scales, and it turned abruptly and blasted her side with fire. Annabeth stumbled and fell, the pain consuming her. Fire had grazed her arm and side. Annabeth tried to stand, but the pain was too intense.

She heard the monster approach and knew that in seconds razor sharp teeth would tear her to shreds. At this point Annabeth almost regretted leaving her cell. So this was how she was going to die, this was how she would finally meet her end. She vaguely wondered if she would have a chance at Elysium.

But then something happened that Annabeth didn't expect. She heard the monster roar in surprise, and when she looked up at the dragon she saw that it had several silver arrows sticking from its scales. Several more were shot in rapid succession, and the dragon retreated quickly apparently deciding the fight wouldn't be worth it.

Annabeth looked up to see who her rescuers were and saw several young women with silver bows, quivers and wore silvery gowns. A young girl with auburn hair approached Annabeth and kneeled down to face her.

"You are safe now," the girl said to Annabeth in a soothing tone. "I am Artemis."

* * *

AN: Hello all! I know I promised a second chapter last week, finals were evil and I simply had no time. I'm actually going on a much needed vacation to Las Vegas today, and if I see the Lotus Casino I will just say no. Since the next chapter probably won't be done until next week, I wanted to give you guys a longer chapter than usual. I definitely have some more surprises in store, so I hope you will all stick around to see. Thanks again to all you amazing people who've given me such awesome reviews, and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters; I'm just playing with them for awhile. I also never created the survey, so that isn't mine either.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 11**

"_You are safe now," the girl said to Annabeth in a soothing tone. "I am Artemis."_

Annabeth was startled. She knew about the Hunters of Artemis, but she never really expected to encounter them. She inclined her head to the goddess, "Thank you my lady."

"I will always protect young maidens in need, it wasn't a problem," Artemis replied. "You are injured. Phoebe attend to her wounds."

A tall hunter bowed low to Artemis and strode forward.

Artemis turned then to another hunter who had a silver circlet on her head, short black hair and startlingly blue eyes. "Thalia, let's set up camp here."

"Yes Artemis," the girl replied, and turn to give quiet orders to the rest of the hunters.

"Hold still," said Phoebe as she reached Annabeth's side and assessed her wounds. "This will hurt."

Annabeth winced as Phoebe cleaned out her wounds and then put on a cool salve that instantly made her burns stop hurting. She flexed her leg and there was a twinge of pain, but even that was fading. She was sure that she could walk now. "Thank you," she said.

Phoebe nodded, as she covered the wound with a bandage. "Keep it clean, the burn will soon heal."

Annabeth looked over at where the other hunters and Artemis were and was astounded to see that several white tents had already been erected. Several large wolves had also appeared at the perimeter of the camp, but they seemed to be protecting them.

"Artemis wants to see you," said the other girl Thalia, walking up to them.

Annabeth stood shakily, leaning on Phoebe for support. Thalia led her into a tent and Phoebe stood outside. It seemed strange of course that Artemis preferred to appear as a young girl, but she knew better, one look in those eyes and it was obvious that she was more than just human.

"Welcome Annabeth, daughter of Athena," Artemis said kindly as she walked in the doorway. The goddess motioned for her to take a seat on one of the pillows and furs, and Annabeth didn't hesitate, she was so weary.

"My hunters were tracking you from almost the very moment that you escape the Spartans," Artemis continued, saying the word Spartan like it was a dirty word. "They are nothing but barbarians, preying on the weak."

"I'm not weak," Annabeth retorted before she could stop herself.

Artemis inclined her head, "I know this, and this is why we did not interfere sooner. You have the kind of courage that I look for in my hunters."

Artemis shared a glance with Thalia before continuing.

"I know what Poseidon and Athena have demanded of you, and I know you were thrown into a hasty betrothal. I despise seeing young maidens forced to marry when they are not ready, yet I cannot save them all." Artemis said.

Annabeth listened carefully; she was beginning to get an idea where this was going.

"However, I would like to extend an invitation to you Annabeth to join my hunters. Don't give in to the Gods' commands and marry that boy whom you hardly know. My hunters don't follow the will of men and they are my immortal handmaidens, will you join us?" Artemis asked.

Annabeth's first gut instinct was to say that she wanted to join immediately. Being a hunter would be a dream come true, the freedom to travel and fight, freedom to escape the whims of men, and the freedom to do something she would really enjoy. But the words stuck in her throat and Annabeth hesitated. Could she really leave the life she knew behind, could she really turn her back on the rest of the God's, her father, and Percy?

The last few weeks Annabeth had started to feel as though a future with Percy wouldn't be so miserable, that she could adapt and given time enjoy herself. He was definitely a friend, a good friend and she did not want to let him down. She feared what would happen to the people of Athens should Poseidon let his full wrath fall on the city, a very real possibility if she missed the summer solstice deadline.

"I'm really grateful for the offer to be a hunter," Annabeth replied cautiously. "But I don't feel it is for me."

Artemis nodded, frowning slightly. "I suspected so, but I still want to help you. My lieutenant Thalia is also the daughter of Zeus. If you accept her help, she will accompany you to safety."

_Daughter of Zeus?_ Annabeth wondered, with all the monsters that would be after her it was no wonder that she became a hunter.

Thalia stood forward and smiled warmly at Annabeth. "Ready to go wise girl?"

Annabeth too couldn't resist smiling. "Let's do this."

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

AN: Hello all, I'm sorry this chapter is so late. When I got home from vacation I had a million things to do and since my college's summer classes are starting up next week, I wanted to get the next one out soon. I know this chapter is really short, but at least it wasn't a cliffhanger, right? Hopefully the next one will be out either later this week or early the next. Thanks to all of you for being so encouraging, I really appreciate it all and I'm grateful for any feedback!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters; I'm just playing with them for awhile.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 12**

Annabeth followed Thalia through the thick underbrush as the girl swung her knife to clear the path. Never had the daughter of Athena felt so completely useless. She'd failed to prevent herself from being kidnapped, then when she her Mom helped her escape she had to be rescued again by Artemis and her Hunters. Despite her low social standing, Annabeth always felt she was independent and could take care of herself. But for some reason she felt like the gods were teaching her a horrible lesson by showing her just how frail and weak she was.

Thalia was friendly enough and despite the immortal girl's tough exterior, Annabeth could see that she had a good heart. She wondered what Thalia's life must've been like before she joined the Hunters. It must have been extremely dangerous what with her being the daughter of Zeus. Yet despite the odds against her Thalia had survived to join the Hunters. In a way Annabeth felt envious of her new friend.

Artemis had known that her offer would tempt Annabeth, and to some extent it still was. The thought of living forever free of responsibility, of having a life where she would never be treated poorly because of her status as a Greek woman and demigod. It almost sounded too good to be true, and in some ways Annabeth knew that it would be. Joining the Hunters would've been the easy way out, an escape from all her obligations. But she couldn't choose to leave her beloved Athens to be obliterated by Poseidon's wrath in his rage against her mother. Annabeth couldn't in all good conscience do it, and nor could she abandon Percy.

"Drachma for your thoughts?"

Annabeth looked up at Thalia and sighed. "It's been a long day, can we stop for the night?"

"Of course, there is a clearing ahead, we can make camp there," Thalia replied.

Setting up camp took less than a minute. In seconds there was a silvery white tent erected, and Thalia quickly started a fire that warmed the small clearing almost immediately.

"Thank you for helping me," Annabeth said to the Hunter once they were both relaxing around the fire after dinner.

"My Lady commanded it," Thalia reminded her. "But I am happy to help even though I think you are making a big mistake."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.

"You are deliberately returning to a place where you will be treated a little better than a slave. You are going back for a man who will expect you to obey everything he says and you will be expected to bear and take care of his heirs for the rest of your miserable life," Thalia raged.

"But-"

"Do you know how lucky you are to have the offer of being a Hunter? Most women would kill for the opportunity, and you Annabeth threw it back in her face!" Thalia exclaimed.

Thalia was breathing heavily at the end of her rant and looked ready to flee or pounce at any moment.

Annabeth stared at her with wise gray eyes, so reminiscent of Athena's. "What happened to you Thalia? What happened to make you so bitter?"

Thalia glared at her sharply, electric blue eyes studying her fiercely, but then she relented and sighed. "I didn't have an easy life before I joined the Hunters. My mother was the wife of an important diplomat and he despised me from the moment I was born. He was furious that his wife had an affair with Zeus and he was even more enraged when my mother couldn't give him an heir. So he took it out on me."

"That's awful," Annabeth commented.

"We are Greek women, we have no control over our lives. My step-father drilled that into my head constantly as I grew up. As soon as the monsters started noticing me he started finding me someone to marry. I was betrothed to Luke Castellan, a Spartan son of Hermes."

Annabeth gasped. "When I was kidnapped, he told me he was going to marry me."

"It doesn't surprise me. My step-father wanted me miserable so he picked a Spartan. I know how they treat women, and I wasn't going to be forced to do anything against my will. So I ran away and my father led me to the Hunters. All I'm saying is don't throw your life away Annabeth, I don't want to see you live your life with regrets. And another thing, as soon as you marry the offer will be rescinded. Only maidens may join the Hunters of Artemis."

A flicker of indecision fell across Annabeth's features. Did she really want to live in a gilded cage for the rest of her life? Did she want to live as a pampered princess unable to follow her dreams? Annabeth mind hurt as she thought about her options.

"Annabeth!" she heard faintly through the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Annabeth whispered to Thalia, but the Hunter already had her bow out, an arrow pointed at the trees.

"Annabeth!" called a different voice, a deeper one that made her quiver.

The voices calling her name drew closer. Thalia watched with suspicion, ready to react in an instant. Annabeth pulled out her celestial bronze knife, hoping she wouldn't have to use it.

"And then suddenly she recognized one of the voices. "Percy," she gasped, but then turned to Thalia quickly. "Don't shoot Thalia, it is my fiancé."

Thalia frowned, but lowered her bow. She still held it loosely, apparently ready to jump into action at a second's notice.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted out, and seconds later she saw the foliage quiver in front of them. A second later Percy Jackson sprang from the bushes, Riptide swinging in his arms. He stopped short and froze when he took in the scene.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Annabeth remarked dryly.

Percy gasped as he stared at her life a blind person regaining his sight. He rushed forward and pulled Annabeth into a tight embrace. "I thought I lost you," he whispered.

Annabeth felt her heart tightening and she reluctantly pulled from the embrace. Percy smelled of the sea and for some reason that sent warmth down her spine.

"For all their prowess in battle, the Spartans are really not that bright, it easy to escape Seaweed Brain."

"And I thought I would have to rescue you from behind enemy lines," Percy breathed somewhat sourly.

Suddenly the bushes quivered even more and out of the bushes came a cyclops and a satyr.

"Don't shoot!" Percy said to the Hunter. "They are my friends."

"Brother! You found pretty girls," the cyclops said mystified. The satyr next to him laid down and tried to catch his breath, obviously exhausted.

"You are friends with a cyclops?" Thalia asked, disbelieving.

"Did he say brother?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes to both questions. This is Tyson who is a son of Poseidon," Percy said introducing the cyclops who waved and smiling showing huge teeth.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said and then turned to her new friend. "this is Thalia, a Hunter of Artemis and the daughter of Zeus."

* * *

AN: I know it has been months since I updated this, and I know that no excuse will be good enough. I hope you all can forgive me because I still love this story and I do plan on finishing it. Life got in the way and the downer ending of Mark of Athena kinda put me off PJ for a little while. Thanks to all of you who have left such lovely feedback and I hope this chapter made up for the long wait! I promise the next one won't take 5 months. I would really appreciate any feedback since that really motivates and encourages me to keep going!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 13**

"_This is Thalia, a Hunter of Artemis and the daughter of Zeus."_

"Nice to meet you," Percy smiling at Thalia. "I've never heard of a daughter of Zeus before."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Thalia glared daggers at him and sudden there was a metallic twang of ozone in the air. "Don't remind me of my stupid brothers," she snapped. "I'm much more talented than my stupid oaf of a brother Heracles and don't get me started on Perseus."

"Don't mind him Thalia," Annabeth said quickly. "Percy sometimes speaks without thinking."

"Hey," Percy protested.

"All boys do that," Thalia scoffed.

This time both Percy and Grover protested.

"Annabeth," Percy said looking at her carefully. "Can we talk privately?'

Thalia heard it and rolled her eyes at Percy, "Come on goat boy lets go find some more firewood."

"You're pretty," Tyson said shyly to Thalia. "I want to come."

"As disturbed by that as I am, let's go," Thalia replied as she stalked off followed closely by the cyclops and satyr.

Annabeth turned her attention to Percy and realized that this was the first time they had ever been truly alone. There had been times when they talked together of course, but they had always been chaperoned in one way or another. Percy seemed to notice the same thing because he suddenly blushed bright red.

"Well I just wanted to see how you were," he said somewhat dumbly.

"You can see that I'm fine," Annabeth quipped, looking at her betrothed.

Percy met her eyes with his, "What happened?"

Annabeth quickly recounted her whole story from the time she was kidnapped by the Spartans to the times of her imprisonment and subsequent escape. Percy listened carefully, but gasped suddenly when she told him about Luke.

"I've heard of Luke Castellan," Percy said. "He's supposedly their best warrior and one of the Spartan leaders. I've heard he is ruthless and a master with a blade."

"He wants to marry me," Annabeth replied.

"Well he does have good taste," Percy blurted out, but then he blushed oven deeper.

Suddenly Annabeth realized just how close they were standing, and she found it hard to breathe. Percy's face was inches from hers and suddenly she felt butterflies buzz in her stomach as his lips drew closer with each agonizing inch.

"We're back!" Thalia's voice rang out. Percy and Annabeth jumped away from each other, suddenly not making eye contact.

Thalia noticed their discomfort. "What were you guys doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" they both said in a rush.

"Right," Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"We found apples!" Grover exclaimed joyfully entering the clearing with Tyson at his heels. The satyr then grabbed one of the apples out of the bag he was carrying and swallowed it whole.

"And wood," Tyson supplied dropping his armful of firewood.

Suddenly they all heard a loud crack somewhere close by and Percy, Annabeth and Thalia had their weapons out in a second. Grover armed himself with a wooden cudgel that he started chewing nervously.

For several long tense moments they stood watching and waiting until Thalia finally relaxed. "It was nothing, I'm going to turn in."

Several things all happened at once. When Thalia said the word 'in' a long pointed spine was suddenly lodged in the tree that she had been standing in front of. Thanks to her demigod and Hunter reflexes, she rolled away just in time. In the next minute another spine nearly hit Percy, but he deflected it with Riptide, and then shoved Annabeth behind him.

She scoffed at his protection, but stood where she was her knife out and ready to be used. The spines suddenly flew fast all and it was all anyone could do to keep from being impaled by one. And then they could see him.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, trying to distract the monster.

"You can call me Thorn," the man said gleefully throwing more spines or rather thorns at him.

Annabeth gasped, "You're a manticore!"

"They said you were a smart one," Thorn said smiling at her. "But I'm afraid you are the only one I'm allowed to let live, so get out of the way sweetheart, I won't hurt you."

"Who said that?" Annabeth demanded.

"You will soon find out," Thorn threatened.

"I won't let you touch her," Percy snapped. "You have to get through me first."

"Well I'm up for the challenge boy, nobody has ever bested me. Especially not upstart sons of Poseidon," Thorn scoffed.

"Percy take this," Thalia said tossing him a silver bracelet, which he caught deftly.

"Um I don't think now is the time to be wearing jewelry," he said, obviously confused.

"Press on the charm you idiot," Thalia said irritated. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Percy put the bracelet on and pressed the button. To everyone's surprise suddenly bronze plates burst out and formed a round shield on his arm. A shield that had the image of Medusa's head on the front.

"Is that?" Annabeth gasped.

"It isn't the original, but it was a gift from my father," Thalia replied quickly guessing Annabeth's question.

Thorn's reaction was severe to the fear the Medusa image inspired, he cowered from it, and covered his face with his hands. Percy strode forward keeping the shield lifted in one arm, and Riptide in the other.

Thorn whimpered as Percy reached him, and he held the sword up before he heard laughter. Laughter that chilled him straight to the bones.

"We can take it from here Thorn," said Luke Castellan walking out of the shadows. Spartan solders were suddenly surrounding them. Thorn had done his job and distracted them, a distraction that might cost them everything.

"Hello Annabeth," Luke said smiling widely at her. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

AN: yes I know, I'm back with another evil cliffy but we almost had a Percabeth moment. I was so blown away and encouraged by all the lovely feedback from the last chapter that it inspired me to hurry up with the next one. Thanks to all you awesome readers for sticking with me even when the evil author takes a few month break. I promise that the next chapter will be up next week or the week after, but if I'm inspired it will be sooner. Next week I have finals and I have a million things to complete before then, but I will try my best to write. In the next chapter we will have an epic battle, and more unexpected things will come to light. Thanks for reading, and I would be grateful for any feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 14**

"_Hello Annabeth," Luke said smiling widely at her. "Did you miss me?"_

"You!" Thalia snarled, looking at Luke in horror.

Annabeth felt like her heart was going to fly right out of her chest, as she faced the person who almost took everything from her. She glared at him coldly and summoned up all the bravery she had

"How could I miss the man who kidnapped me and was going to force me to marry him?" she snapped at him finally.

"Temper, temper," Luke scolded. "It would be fun to have you as a wife, it would sure keep things interesting."

"Over my dead body," Percy said with venom in his voice. He help Riptide and Thalia's shield closer and looked seconds away from charging at Luke.

"If you insist," Luke said, sneering at Percy, before glancing back at his soldiers and Thorn. "This shouldn't take long."

"No," Annabeth said, grabbing Percy's arm. "I won't let you do this."

"He won't ever let you go unless I do," Percy replied looking at her. "I have to do this."

"We can all fight," Annabeth pointed out.

"No," Percy replied. "We are outnumbered, there is no way we could win a full out fight. Please Annabeth, this is the only way."

Annabeth absolutely hated when he used sound logic against her because there was no way she could deny it and still call herself Athena's daughter.

"Be careful," she said, and before she could stop herself she kissed him. It was chaste and brief but it still sent a shudder down her spine. They locked eyes once they pulled away and then Percy turned to face Luke.

"Before we start," Percy said to him. "You need to promise me that if I win you will let us go."

"I promise," Luke replied, rolling his eyes and leaning on his sword.

"On the river Styx," Percy snapped.

Luke gave him a calculating glare, "If I win then you will give me Annabeth."

"What?" Percy gasped. "No way!"

"Then no deal, those are my conditions," Luke replied.

Annabeth felt her stomach sink when she heard Luke's request and the thought of being his wife for the rest of her life made her skin crawl. Still she knew that Percy had no choice.

"Do it Percy," Annabeth urged. "Take the deal."

"I can't watch this," Grover groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"But Annabeth-" Percy protested.

"I trust you," Annabeth said sternly, grey eyes meeting green. "You can do this."

"As heartwarming as that is, I don't have all day," Luke quipped, annoyed.

"Deal," Percy said turning back to his opponent. "I swear on the River Styx to let you take Annabeth if you defeat me."

"I swear on the River Styx that my army and I will leave you unharmed if you beat me in battle," Luke swore.

"Swords only," Luke said, pulling down his shield. Percy gave Thalia's shield back to her.

The two men circled one another swords held out as they waited for the moment to strike. The tension in the air was so palpable Annabeth could've sworn she could taste it. She hated this, she really did. Part of her was itching to join the fight, and let Luke meet her knife in person. Suddenly Percy lunged and swiped widely, but Luke sidestepped it and countered with a thrust that Percy deflected with the tip of his sword.

It was obvious that both men were master swordsmen, and watching them duel was almost like watching an intricate dance. They parried and thrust, leaped, and ducked so seamlessly it was as if they could memorize the other's movements. As Annabeth got caught watching the fight she wasn't sure how much time had elapsed but it had to have been a long time. But eventually both men began to tire, and that was when things really got interesting.

"Do you realize how pathetic you are?" Luke taunted ducking a blow from Riptide. "You couldn't even keep your own fiancé from being kidnapped."

"Yet she escaped you pretty easily," Percy retorted, jumping to avoid Luke's blade. "That says a lot about the might Spartan force."

"And Corinth is much better?" Luke asked scathingly. "Your people couldn't handle an invasion much less a battle."

Percy responded by making a choppy slash down with his sword, which Luke had been waiting for. He placed a well aim stab right at Percy's ribs. Percy stumbled back, arm grasping his side and when he pulled his hand away it was bloody.

"No!" Annabeth gasped, her hands gripping her face in terror.

"Don't die brother," Tyson said unhelpfully.

"It figures that you would have a Cyclops for a pet," Luke mocked. "Pathetic."

"He's my brother," Percy said, glaring at him. He stood up straighter and held up Riptide defensively though he was very pale and in obvious pain.

"Look at yourself," Luke laughed. "You are about to collapse, why don't you just give up now."

"Never," Percy said, and then he charged at Luke. It was hard for Annabeth to see who was winning because swords flashed so fast as the battle reached its climax. Luke was slowly edging Percy toward the fire pit, obviously trying to trip him up. As they drew closer to it suddenly a sword went flying and when Annabeth looked at them the battle was over. Luke hadn't expected Percy to try a disarming movement, and when his sword went flying Riptide was at his throat in a second.

Both demigods stared at one another for a good long moment. Then Percy pulled away. "Go, let us alone and take your monster with you."

Luke backed up and stood, glaring at Percy with a look almost as dangerous as Medusa's. "This isn't over Percy Jackson, I promise you that."

Luke, the soldiers and Thorn made a hasty retreat and it wasn't until they were out of sight that Percy buckled over in pain. Annabeth rushed to the bag of supplies and grabbed it before helping Percy to lie on the ground. She recognized the ambrosia in Percy's bag and fed him a few squares.

Within a few minutes he was starting to regain his color and didn't wince when Annabeth pulled up his shirt to look at the wound. She was amazed to see his bare chest up close, Percy really did have muscles in all the right places. Focus, she told herself and examined the wound. Luckily it was a superficial gash that cut through muscle, but nothing important. Most of the bleeding had already stopped so she wrapped it in some linen she found in the bag before turning to look at him.

"Will I live?" Percy joked.

Annabeth smacked him in the arm. "That was for worrying me, I almost-" she couldn't finish her thought and fainted.

Percy sat up, but didn't move away. "I could never let you marry him," he said seriously.

"Thank you," Annabeth replied looking at him meaningfully.

"You are more than welcome," Percy replied, meeting her lips with his. For a split second it took Annabeth by surprise but she was quick to respond. Kissing Percy was like entering Elysium, that's how amazing it felt to kiss him. If being married meant that she could be kissed like this all the time, then she was more than ready to sign up.

"Ahem."

Annabeth and Percy pulled away and blushed before looking up at Thalia who was looking at them like they'd grown extra heads. "Hey lovebirds," she said. "The summer solstice is tomorrow and we have lots of ground to cover if we are going to make it back to Corinth in time."

Annabeth and Percy stood and moved to pack their things, but before they did they shared a meaningful glance that said a million words. _Tomorrow_, Annabeth thought. _Tomorrow my life will change forever._

* * *

AN: Be proud of me, I kept my promise and updated within the time frame I set. And I not only gave you one kiss, but two! If you haven't guessed it, the Percabeth has arrived and is here to stay! I really had fun writing this chapter and especially the fight scene, and yes Luke isn't gone for good. In the next chapter we may or may not have a wedding, I hope you will stick around for it. I'm so happy that I kept so many lovely readers despite my extended hiatus, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm always grateful for feedback, and I really want to know what you thought of this chapter! Next update should hopefully be next week once my finals are long gone, thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Merry Christmas everyone!**  
**

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 15**

Annabeth and Percy had until sunset of the following day to be married before Athena and Poseidon started the most epic fight of the Gods in a millennia. Percy decided it would save time to call on his pegasi friends, and it wasn't long before two of the flying horses landed in the clearing. Since Thalia had no desire to go to Corinth she decided to return to Artemis' side.

Annabeth hated to say goodbye to her new friend and hugged her tightly. "I know we didn't always see eye to eye and I refused Artemis' offer, but I will always consider you a friend," she said to the Hunter.

Thalia pulled back and grinned, "It would have been great to have you as a sister of the Hunt, but I can see that your heart lies with him. You love Percy, don't you?"

"I-" Annabeth paused, taken aback. Did she love Percy? She knew she certainly liked him, and she was attracted to him, and even when he did something stupid she found it oddly endearing.

Thalia just grinned and nodded without waiting for an explanation. "You don't have to tell me, I can see it all over your face."

Annabeth blushed and Thalia turned to shout at Percy who was feeding an apple to a black pegasus named Blackjack. "Hey Jackson!" She called, and he turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Percy asked, mystified.

"You better take good care of Annabeth," Thalia replied. "Otherwise you will have me to answer to."

Percy grinned nervously, "Noted."

"Well Artemis needs me to return," Thalia said standing up, her pack snug across her back.

"Are you sure you don't want a pegasus to take you back?" Percy asked. "It will be quicker."

Thalia blanched, Annabeth could've sworn Thalia looked terrified for a split second. "No, no, I'm sure. But thank you Percy. You guys all look after each other, even you goat boy."

Grover grinned and waved and they watched as Thalia ran away from the clearing, barely making a sound as she passed into the forest.

Annabeth felt sad suddenly to see her one girl friend leave, she vaguely wondered if she would ever see her again.

"We need to go," Percy said. "The night is passing quickly."

Annabeth nodded and walked over to mount Blackjack. It was time to return home.

* * *

"Annabeth!" exclaimed as he pulled his long lost daughter in his arms a few hours later. They had encountered no complications in the air and arrived in Corinth just as the pink of a new dawn started to creep on the horizon. Percy dropped Annabeth off at the guest home she was sharing with her father and then he left to return to the palace to announce that the wedding was set for that very day.

Annabeth couldn't help the tears that down her cheek as she hugged her father. She had been so furious with him for forcing her to move from Athens and to marry a stranger, and yet he was still her father and she loved him very much. During the time she was held captive by the Spartans she remembered thinking that she would never see him again.

"What happened?" Frederick asked, his voice full of emotion. "How did you escape the Spartans?"

Annabeth told him an abbreviated version of the story keeping out the part about Artemis' offer of immortality and the kisses she'd shared with Percy.

"I'm so glad you are back," Frederick replied. "But now we must hurry. The servant are preparing your bath as we speak."

The entire day of Annabeth's wedding was dictated by Greek law and custom. Usually if the wedding rites were interrupted like hers had been, she would repeated the proaulia and make the same sacrifices to the gods before advancing, but since they were short on time they proceeded with the actual wedding day, the gamos would begin. It started with Annabeth taking her ritual bath, the loutron numphikon, and then she dressed in a beautiful new chiton and a heavy veil to conceal her face as custom dictated.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth turned to look at the door and replied, "Come in."

The door swung open and Sally walked in with a gentle smile on your face. "You look beautiful," she said, walking forward to embrace her.

"Thank you," Annabeth replied, pulling back and readjusting her veil.

"Percy is getting anxious, how are you doing?" Sally asked gently.

To be honest Annabeth felt a million different feelings all at once. She was excited, terrified, paranoid, and happy all at the same time. She knew that most brides were nervous about passing into such a new life, but for her it felt even more scary. Unlike the average woman Annabeth was a demigod, was about to marry a prince, and would be the cause of a massive war if she didn't marry him. In a way she felt a sort of sympathy for Helen of Troy at the moment.

"It is time for the wedding feast," Sally said.

Annabeth nodded, "I'm ready."

* * *

Greek wedding feasts were exhausting. They carried on for several hours with food and drink in abundance, and most people used it as an excuse to overindulge and get drunk off the wine. Dionysus was probably loving it. Percy just wanted it to all be over with, but of course that was not how things worked. The ceremony never took place until the evening, so he just had to be patient.

Annabeth sat near him during the feast, but he couldn't really speak much to her since there was so much sound in the place. Her face was concealed by the traditional veil, so he couldn't even see her face, but of course it was symbolic like so many other things in Greek culture. While Percy was ready to marry Annabeth, at the moment he just wanted to talk with her.

During the long time it had taken to find Annabeth again, and his subsequent adventure had proved to him that he was truly falling in love with her. When she first came to Corinth, Annabeth was the last person Percy ever felt like he would fall for and yet he couldn't stop thinking of her. Those few kisses they'd shared were beyond any of his expectations, and he wondered if that had been a fluke or kissing would always be that amazing.

"It is time to begin the anakalupteria, and have the procession," Paul whispered in Percy's ear at long last.

The ceremony started and Percy fell into the motions of praying to the gods and then he at last approached Annabeth and slowly peel away her veil from her face. She was breathtakingly beautiful, Percy thought when he could at last see her face. Annabeth was glowing and her beauty had to at least equal Aphrodite's at this moment.

"Hello," Percy breathed, looking at the woman who was now his wife.

"Hello Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied, a faint smile on her face.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, and together they turned towards the doors, ready to join in the procession home. It was time to start their new life together as man and wife.

* * *

AN: Percabeth are married at last! But let me tell you Ancient Greek wedding customs are weird and I tried to slim it down a little bit because they were extremely ritualistic during weddings. This story is starting to draw to a close to be honest; I predict 3-4 more chapters and an epilogue. But believe me the craziness isn't over yet! Thanks to all of you amazing readers who have kept me so encouraged, and I'm always inspired to write more when I get such lovely feedback. The next chapter should be up in a week, thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Rick Riordan's masterful Percy Jackson books or characters, I'm just playing with them for awhile.

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 16**

It was amazing to be a married woman; Annabeth decided when she woke up the morning after her wedding. All the fears she'd felt about growing up, getting married, and leaving her father's home completely evaporated. She felt that her life now held the promise of a life where she would actually be fulfilled. Percy was the type of man she might've dreamed of but never let herself truly hope for. She cared about Percy so much sometimes that it scared Annabeth, and yet at the same time she never ever wanted to be parted from him. Against all the odds stacked against her for being a demigod woman of Greece, she would finally have a chance at happiness.

Annabeth also couldn't stop thinking of what Thalia told her the previous day. Thalia said that she could tell Annabeth loved Percy, and now she was realizing just how true that accusation was. She did love Percy as much as breathing, and it was a love that grew with each passing day. When she was kidnapped from the Spartans she longed to see him with every fiber of her being though she hadn't noticed it at the time. It was strange how just a few weeks ago Percy was this obnoxious prince that had a habit of saying and doing stupid things. Now Annabeth's view of him had shifted and she saw him now as an obnoxious prince who said and did stupid things, but was also brave, loyal, funny, and incredibly handsome. There was no doubt about it, Annabeth was seriously in love with her new husband.

As she stood on the balcony looking over the city of Corinth, Annabeth felt that perhaps the gods had her best interests at heart after all.

"Annabeth."

Startled Annabeth turned to face the speaker and was surprised to see her mother standing there. Athena was dressed as she always was and radiated strength and intelligence. The goddess radiated power and would make common mortals cower at her feet. Annabeth stood her ground as she stared into grey eyes that were identical to her mother's and for a long moment neither of them said a word.

Annabeth was the one to break the silence. "What are you doing here, Mother?" she asked, no small trace of suspicion in her voice.

"Is that any way to greet me?" Athena countered, but then her demeanor changed and the goddess looked almost guilty. "I know I deserve that, we didn't exactly part on good terms."

"I was angry," Annabeth agreed. "And I was hurt that you didn't seem to care about how this whole thing was affecting me."

"That is the problem with the gods being parents," Athena replied. "We see the bigger picture, the way things are meant to be, but we don't always realize how situations can affect our children."

"Well your little fight with Poseidon changed my entire life," Annabeth pointed out.

"I know," Athena replied calmly. "But would you say that it was for the worse?"

In an instant Annabeth knew her answer. She remembered how angry was when the Oracle told her that she had to marry Percy, she remembered how she raged against her father when he moved them to Corinth, and that was all wiped away when she remembered Percy. He was the only bright spot in her miserable life now, and she honestly couldn't imagine life without him now.

"No," Annabeth breathed. "I wouldn't change it now."

"The Oracle once foresaw that you and Poseidon's son were destined to marry years ago, and through my dispute with Poseidon we were able to follow the Oracle's wishes," Athena said.

Annabeth looked at her stunned. So she and Percy were always meant to be together? It made perfect sense now, even though it had taken awhile for her realization to come.

"As a goddess it was necessary to force you together, as a mother I'm sorry for putting you through that," Athena said.

Annabeth felt overwhelmed and stepped forward and hugged her mother. It was a strange to think that she had gone her entire life without hugging her mother, something that was based on so many human emotions. Athena returned the embrace and then they pulled away.

"I also need to thank you," Annabeth said. "For opening the gate in Sparta."

"I couldn't resist helping my favorite daughter," Athena said with a smile on her face.

Annabeth smiled back at her mother gratefully, the praise was something she never would've expected in her wildest dreams.

"Unfortunately I came for another reason," Athena said growing serious. "The Spartans have not given up. Their army now marches towards Corinth. They will be here by midday tomorrow, and the one named Luke is leading them."

Annabeth frowned, "I still don't understand what they want."

"It is disturbing," Athena admitted. "But I fear there is more to consider, I don't think the Spartans are acting of their own will. There is a god involved, but I can't prove anything yet."

Annabeth's mind whirred as she thought about the possibilities. Sparta was the city-state that prided themselves on their prowess in battle, in war. War, "Ares," she gasped.

"That is my suspicion too," Athena replied. "And if it is Ares, you will need to be especially careful. I will send you what aid I can, but Zeus won't let me interfere in mortal affairs."

"Thank you for telling me," Annabeth said.

"I will always be watching out for you my daughter," the goddess said, as she started to glow. Annabeth averted her eyes and the goddess was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth turned to Percy who walked towards her while rubbing his sleepy eyes. He was so breathtakingly handsome even now when his hair was messy, and he had clearly just woken up. Just seeing him draw closer to her made her heart start to race. He pulled her in his strong arms and pressed a soft kiss on her lips that left her breathless. Annabeth pulled away, she couldn't afford to get distracted now.

"My mother was just here," Annabeth told him.

Percy's eyes widened in shock, "She was?"

"She came with a warning," Annabeth said. "Luke and the Spartans are coming."

"No," Percy replied in annoyance. "They can't come here, we made a deal."

Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her somewhat naïve husband. "Promises can be broken and besides Luke did leave then, but he is returning now and ready for battle."

"It's too late," Percy said. "We are already married, what can he hope to accomplish?"

"I'm not sure," Annabeth replied. "But there is a god involved, and my mother and I suspect that it is Ares."

Percy frowned, his hands clenching in fists at the news.

"Gather the army," Annabeth told him. "Tomorrow Corinth will be at war!"

* * *

AN: Well here was the calm before the storm, the next chapter will lead into the crazy conclusion! I really meant to have this chapter up last week but I took a short trip down to North Carolina and it completely threw off my writing schedule. The next chapter should be up next week and I'm thinking there will be two more chapters plus the epilogue to go. Thanks to all you amazing people who have kept me motivated to write this, and I'm always grateful for any feedback! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 17**

"_Gather the army," Annabeth told him. "Tomorrow Corinth will be at war!"_

In less than a minute Percy sounded the alarm and a war horn sounded across the city of Corinth. The army assembled in front of the palace and the citizens were all told to stay in their homes. Though the Corinthian army had nowhere near the strength of the Spartans, they were still a formidable force. The hoplite soldiers held their shields in one arm and their phalanx spears in their other. Besides that Percy had a force of soldiers riding pegasi, and of course his own demigod skills. Still Percy wasn't sure it would be enough.

"The pegasi are already scouting out the army," Percy said to Paul and his advisors. "We should put the armies into position here and here."

Paul nodded when he looked at where Percy pointed on the map. "Very well, let's put it into effect."

Percy nodded, and just at that moment a black pegasus landed next to Percy and whinnied.

"Blackjack has seen the army, and it doesn't look good," Percy admitted. "We are severely outnumbered and the Spartans have monsters on their side and a god."

"A god?" Paul asked in confusion.

"Ares," Percy said through gritted teeth. "No doubt he is looking for a bloodbath."

"Well they will be here by early morning," Percy said. "We need to rest and prepare while we can."

Percy turned then and thanked Blackjack before he walked towards the edge of the expansive balcony where Annabeth was waiting. His face lit up when he saw his beautiful wife, how could he have such strong feelings for her after such a short time? Percy knew that nobody else saw through him quite like she did and already Annabeth was the best friend he ever had. He truly looked forward to his future married life.

Annabeth had been through so much during the last few weeks, and yet she was still so strong. She had been uprooted from her home, forced to marry a stranger, was kidnapped, and yet Annabeth never ran away screaming. He supposed part of it could be due to the fact that she was Athena's daughter, but Percy truly believed it was something completely unique about Annabeth. As he looked at her he realized that he would die for her in an instant if it would keep her safe. She was precious to Percy and deserved protecting at all costs.

"I want to fight, Percy," she said simply, staring at him hard with her steely gray eyes.

"What?" Percy gasped. "No way, it is too dangerous."

"I'm not one of those frail maidens who needs a man to look after her, I know how to fight and I won't let you do this without me," Annabeth declared.

"I couldn't bear it if you got hurt," Percy admitted, revealing more than he wanted.

Annabeth's expression softened and she moved in so close to Percy that he could feel her breath on his cheek. His breath hitched uncomfortably.

"And what am I going to do if something happened to you, Percy? Don't you know that I care as much for you as you do for me?" Annabeth asked.

Percy didn't have an answer for that, but he closed the few inches to Annabeth's lips and gave her a soft kiss.

"Promise me something then," Percy said cautiously.

"What?" Annabeth asked suspicious.

"That you will stay back from the fight, you can be there but stay somewhere safe," Percy said carefully.

Annabeth sighed and glared at him, "If you get yourself killed Seaweed Brain—"

"I'll be careful," Percy said. "Do you promise?"

"I promise," Annabeth breathed.

* * *

"It has begun," Percy said from where he was seated on Blackjack.

Grover looked up at him nervously and nervously started chewing on his cudgel.

Percy looked around and spotted Annabeth keeping her promise and staying back from the main force and stood in the entryway of an abandoned home. She looked nothing like herself since she had trade her chiton for a tunic and leggings, hid her long blonde hair under a helmet, and held her celestial bronze knife in front of her like a sword. Percy swallowed his nerves and sincerely wished that they would make it through the day.

Percy drew his attention from Annabeth at the moment and flew Blackjack up to survey the land. The Spartan was right up to the gates and they brought forward a battering ram and started to slam it against the gate. Percy landed on top of the battlements and faced his archers who were waiting for the command.

"Ready," he said, looking down at the force and holding up a hand. Luckily for them, the Spartans didn't have many archers and they were not paying any attention to them. The archers lifted their bows and pulled back the strings as one cohesive force.

"Fire!" Percy exclaimed dropping his arm. The arrows released and found their targets. Some found flesh, others found shields and a few hit a few monsters who unfortunately could be killed with mortal weapons. Arrows were fired again rapidly and the few archers that Sparta had started to retaliate along with the return of Thorn's annoying spikes. Percy left instructions with the command and took off on Blackjack down back to his starting position.

Percy could see easily how the gate was cracking from the strain of the relentless battering ram. It would only be a matter of seconds and they would be in. This would be Percy's first true test as a commander of his troops, and he was doing his best not to let his nerves bother him too much. So many people were counting on him, and he was certainly not going to let them down while he still had breath in his body.

"Get ready," Percy commanded the hoplites as he dismounted the pagasi, who took off again. Their spears lower as they prepared to rush the Spartans.

The gate broke completely and the Spartans ran forward. "For Corinth!" Percy shouted, leading the charge.

It was complete anarchy and chaos from the very beginning. Corinth had the initial advantage over the Spartans, but that was lost quickly. Percy parried and thrust with his steel blade, and jumped and ducked and fought the way he was born to. If he was able to use Riptide on mortals it would be easier since no other sword really felt the same in his hands, but he managed the best he could.

"Watch out Percy!"

Percy ducked and narrowly avoided the sword that would've surely given him a fatal injury.

"Annabeth!" Percy gasped, seeing his wife next to him, fighting like she was born to do it. "What happened to staying back?"

"Someone had to save your butt," Annabeth remarked.

Percy wanted to talk to her more, to get her to leave, but he couldn't let his concentration slip. He focused again on the battle, and protected Annabeth when he could.

"We meet again!" someone glanced nearby, and Percy frowned as he turned toward the sound of the voice. He knew that voice.

"Luke," Annabeth said in annoyance. "I figured you would break your promise."

"I promised to leave and I did," Luke remarked. "I never said I wouldn't return."

As a team Percy and Annabeth lunged at him, and Luke was surprisingly able to deflect both blades. He slashed back quickly and the fight started. Though it was two on one, Luke was an incredibly skilled swordsman of course so he was well matched against the two of them.

And then Percy started feeling angry, incredible angry at the entire situation, and he was instantly distracted. Luke pressed his advantage and slashed at Percy, but Annabeth stopped him with a quick parry and suddenly she and Luke had disappeared into the crowd fighting relentlessly against each other.

Percy got to his feet quickly and then noticed that someone was staring at him. He could tell just from the vibes this guy was sending out that he was incredibly dangerous and powerful. The man winked at Percy, showing eyes that were nothing but fire. He threw down the mortal sword and pulled out Riptide from his sheath.

"Ares," Percy said irritated. "It figures that you would be behind this."

Ares grinned cockily, "I love a good war."

"You will pay for what you've done," Percy said venomously.

"And you are going to be the one to make me see the error of my ways?" Ares scoffed.

"Yes," Percy said, lifting his sword.

"Just because your daddy is Poseidon doesn't mean I can't break you, you will regret ever crossing blades with me," Ares replied.

"The only thing I regret," Percy said through gritted teeth. "Is not doing this sooner!"

Percy lunged forward, slashing out at Ares, but the god was much quicker. It took all of Percy's concentration not to be killed in an instant. If the battle with Luke was a trial, fighting with Ares was like holding the weight of the world. It was dangerous fighting against an opponent who was stronger, more powerful, and so much quicker. At one point he saw long blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and registered that Annabeth was fighting Luke right next to him.

"You are going to die Percy Jackson," Ares taunted him. "Who will wear your mortal crown if you are gone?"

Percy didn't reply, but tried to make a quick thrust with Riptide, which unfortunately left his side defenseless. He felt the god's blade graze the side of his armor, but he knew that no damage had been done.

Suddenly Percy heard a scream that chilled his blood to the core. It sounded like…

"Annabeth!" Percy gasped as he turned from Ares and ran towards where she had fallen.

Luke stood nearby sword held as if though to finish her off. Annabeth winced, her hand pressed to her side. Blood was already blooming under her shirt and when Percy pulled her hand away it was covered in blood.

"No," Percy gasped helplessly. "Annabeth, we need to get you some ambrosia and necter."

"It is too late," Annabeth said, wincing as tears streamed down her face.

Percy stroked her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I can't lose you, there has to be something."

"Oh Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said softly, as though she was struggling to get the words out. "For a few weeks you made me the happiest woman in Greece and I could never thank you enough."

"No," Percy said, blinking hard through his tears. "This is not goodbye."

"Only for a little while," Annabeth replied. "I—lo"

Her words stopped midsentence and Annabeth's eyes slowly closed.

"No!" Percy screamed.

All of a sudden he felt sharp metal pressed against his throat. He looked up to see Ares smirking down at him. "Forget about me?" he asked. "I should be insulted."

Percy felt numb, he couldn't think, he couldn't move, and he certainly couldn't fight. Annabeth was gone, his wife was gone, his best friend was gone.

Ares raised the sword, ready to strike, "Any last words?"

* * *

AN: Ok, put down those pitchforks nice and slow. I know I'm an incredibly evil author for leaving such an awful cliffhanger. But before anyone tries to hunt me down let me just say for the record that this will have a happy ending, so please bear with me. We are getting very close to the end now, one more chapter and the epilogue to go. I promise to have the next chapter up in a week as usual. Thanks again to all you amazing people who have reviewed this story, your encouragement has been nothing short of amazing. I will definitely be grateful for any feedback (even if it is to say how evil I am) and it has really been a huge encouragement. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Chapter 18**

_Ares raised the sword, ready to strike, "Any last words?"_

Percy stared at the god, and for the first time all his fear had completely dissipated. He had lost Annabeth, the one person he was sure he couldn't live without. He loved her so much, and he smiled with the knowledge that he would soon see her in Elysium. He looked down at his beautiful wife and kissed her still warm cheek before looking back up to face Ares.

"You may kill me now," Percy said meeting the god's fiery gaze. "But you will not win, no matter what you might think."

"Foolish to the very end," Ares said, glaring at him.

"No, not foolish," Percy replied. "If you kill me I will be with my wife today."

"You will die now Percy Jackson!" Ares declared.

Percy closed his eyes, waiting for the strike he knew would be coming. He held Annabeth's limp hand, waiting for the second when they would be reunited.

"Don't you dare, Ares!"

Percy looked up in confusion at hearing the musical, feminine voice. It seemed like he wasn't the only confused one because silence fell across the battlefield in that moment. Suddenly a vision of beauty appeared right next to the god. Her appearance shimmered and glowed and she was hands down the most beautiful woman in the world. Percy realized in an instant that it was Aphrodite, Goddess of Love.

"My dear," Ares started cautiously.

"No, Ares, you listen to me!" she said glaring at him. "That is one of the most beautiful and romantic love stories I've ever seen," she said pointing to Percy and Annabeth. "And I will NOT have you destroy it."

"Its business," Ares argued.

"Nonsense," Aphrodite retorted. "I told Zeus I wouldn't interfere, but I won't let you do this!"

"But—" Ares started to protest.

"No you listen to me! If you kill him we are through!" Aphrodite declared angrily.

"Don't you think you are overreacting?" Ares asked hesitantly.

"Come with me right now," Aphrodite said, holding out her hand to him. "Leave now and I promise you won't regret it."

Ares hesitated, his glare fixed on Percy, but then he looked up to see Aphrodite's beautiful gaze on him.

"The punk's not worth it," he said, taking her hand. The two gods started to glow then Percy looked away just in time to avoid killing himself by seeing them in their true forms.

When the glow faded, Percy focused his attention back on Annabeth, and that is when his grief started. How could he go on without her? Now that he wasn't about to die at any minute, would he really be able to move on without Annabeth in his life? He feared the answer and uncontrolled tears fell from his eyes as he felt his sorrow start to swallow him up.

Around him the Spartans had taken up arms again and were starting to attach the Corinthians again in earnest. Across from him Luke picked up his sword and his eyes made contact with Percy's, causing the Spartan to stalk his way gripping his sword. Percy made no attempt to lift Riptide, he had made peace with his fate.

It was seconds now until Luke would reach him; seconds until he felt the sting of the sword as his life slowly ebbed away. Percy knew it would hurt but it didn't bother him because there was no way it would be as painful as the sting he felt at losing Annabeth.

And then at the same moment that Luke was swinging his sword towards Percy's neck, the Spartan was lifted bodily and thrown hard against a wall.

"Leave my brother alone!" Tyson declared, standing defensively in front of Percy.

The battle was hard and people were dying all around Percy and as much as Percy wanted to join them, Tyson refused to let it happen. The Spartans were swarming now, they already had an advantage in the beginning and now it was showing. It would not last much longer.

Suddenly though a horn sounded, a horn that Percy found he vaguely recognized. It couldn't be. The Spartan army heard the horn and knew very well what that meant for them and they started to retreat as one. Most were able to escape, but there were some who weren't that lucky. There were some who soon had silver arrows sticking out of their unfortunate bodies.

"The Hunters of Artemis!" one man gasped.

The battle was over now and the Corinthians were moving the injured to healers, the few Spartan prisoners into holding cells, and of course dealing with the dead. The Spartans had formed a temporary truth with Corinth and they returned to claim the bodies of their dead. Percy watched as the Corinthians closed the eyes of the dead, put their drachma fare for Charon in their mouths, and lined the bodies up to await the funeral rites.

"Percy?"

Percy looked up see Thalia standing there looking the same as always. She looked anxious and when she saw Annabeth, she gasped.

"Is she?"

Percy nodded, and looked down, tears still streaming from his eyes. Thalia leaned down close to Annabeth and she reached for her other hand.

"Percy," Thalia gasped, looking at him. "Annabeth is still alive!"

* * *

Percy couldn't help it, he was completely on edge from the moment he heard Thalia's statement. Before he knew it Annabeth had been whisked off by the Hunters into a white tent they had erected. For the first time since Annabeth's collapse earlier in the day Percy was feeling like there might be some hope. She would still be with him. But after hours of waiting he had heard no word of her condition, and it was starting to scare him.

At long last Thalia walked out of the tent with her Hunter friend Phoebe.

"Annabeth lost a lot of blood," Thalia started.

"No," Percy gasped, fearing the worst.

"But she will be completely fine in a few days," Thalia replied.

"I want to see her," Percy said.

"She is resting now," Thalia replied. "So try not to wake her."

Percy didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back the flap of the tent and immediately moved over to the soft pallet where Annabeth lay. She was still so gorgeous that it took Percy's breath away, and he silently thanked the gods that she was alive. She breathed in and out softly in her sleep and looked extremely pale, but other than that Annabeth looked perfect. Percy couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing her forehead softly.

Annabeth's grey eyes fluttered open in surprise and they focused on Percy's face.

"Percy," she whispered.

"Shh," Percy hushed her. "You don't need to talk. You are going to be fine."

"But Luke," Annabeth protested.

"Is not here anymore and neither is Ares," Percy said.

"But what about the Spartans?" Annabeth asked.

"They fled when the Hunters arrived, but they will be back I'm sure," Percy replied.

"But," Annabeth said trying to sit up. She winced and cold sweat broke out on her brow, before Percy could get her to lay back down.

"You almost died," Percy told her. "You need to rest."

Annabeth sighed, "I never wanted to be a helpless woman who needs protecting the way every other woman in Greece is."

"You aren't helpless," Percy told her. "You are the strongest person I know."

The couple shared a look them and Percy leaned down and kissed her softly. "Please try to relax," he said.

Annabeth frowned and looked as though she wanted to protest, but there was something about the expression on Percy's face that made her stop in her tracks.

"I love you," Percy breathed. "I think I always have."

Annabeth gazed up at him serenely, a faint smile on her lips, "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

* * *

It took Annabeth two days until she recovered enough to get out of bed. It felt incredible that she and Percy had finally admitted their feelings for one another, and now it seemed that their relationship would only continue to grow over time. Percy had told her what happened with Ares, Aphrodite, and Luke, and after hearing all of that it made her truly realize how much he really cared for her. Annabeth never expected to fall in love of course, but it happened and she couldn't imagine anything else but the love she had for Percy.

Unfortunately the Spartans didn't accept defeat so easily, and Corinth was going to be attacked again very soon. Percy sat with his advisors for hours trying to determine the best course of action, but truly they were at a loss. No matter the circumstances, the Corinthian soldiers could not win against the mighty force of the Spartan army. Spartans were trained how to fight almost from infancy, there was no way the combined skills of the Corinthians was going to be enough.

Annabeth stood in the shadows of the balcony watching as the men argued.

"The only thing we can do is go out and meet them in battle," one advisor stated. "That way the people will still be safe in the citadel."

"But then who will protect our families?" another asked in argument.

"We need to stay inside the citadel," someone said. "We need to keep them out."

"We know already that keeping them out isn't possible," Percy retorted in annoyance.

As Annabeth watch her husband battle with his words an idea hit her. An incredibly risky idea of course since everything would be, but this would at least give them a chance. She strode forward standing beside her husband and looking down at the assembly of men.

"All of those ideas are ridiculous," Annabeth declared. "And committing suicide isn't going to help any of us."

"How dare you speak to us!" a man roared at her angrily.

"The woman's words are traitorous," another said. "she must be punished for speaking out of turn."

Percy stood suddenly and glared not at his wife, but at his advisors. "She is my wife; I will take care of this."

He turned and pulled Annabeth aside so they could talk in private.

"That wasn't a good idea Annabeth," Percy sighed.

"I don't care Percy, none of you were making any sense," Annabeth replied. "And I may be a woman but I still have common sense and suicide is ridiculous."

Percy nodded, "You are right of course."

Annabeth smiled faintly, "You need a plan where the Spartans will think they have the advantage until the very last second."

"Your mother is the goddess of battle strategy," Percy said. "I trust your word, so what is the plan?"

* * *

Riptide glinted in the sunlight as Percy's blade met Luke's in combat, mere hours after the discussion with his advisors. He had told his advisors what the plan was and despite a few protests it was now being implemented. The soldiers had left through a side entrance of Corinth and were on a path that led them directly to the sea. It was there that the Spartans had caught them, there that this last battle was being fought.

Percy fought Luke with restored energy, he had found his will to live again and he was not about to disappoint Annabeth. They fought furiously for several long minutes, and during that time Percy was beginning to see how Annabeth's plan was starting to fall into place. It wouldn't be long now.

It was great for Percy to fight so close to the sea, the salty sea air revived him and when he stepped into the surf he felt as though he could go many more rounds fighting with Luke.

"You can't win!" Luke declared. "You are outnumbered!"

The hilt of Riptide struck Luke on his side, knocking him into the surf, and Percy smiled down at him. "Numbers aren't everything," he said simply.

_Father please_, Percy willed as he focused all his energy on the swirling waves in front of him. They rose up like his own personal hurricane, and when he reached the limit of his own strength, the waves lifted up farther. Up and down the coast, the Spartans were standing in the surf, too far to escape. Most of the Corinthian hoplites were far enough away that when the massive waves sudden crashed down they were out of the line of fire.

All along the coast the Spartans suddenly gasped and spluttered as they tried to get out of the water. There were a few who never surfaced, but many of them were able to stand, waterlogged and exhausted. Percy and his solders moved in quickly, surrounding the Spartans before they could get their bearings. As Luke struggled to stand, Percy stalled him with Riptide held to his neck.

"This war is over," Percy declared.

And for the first time in recorded history, the Spartans surrendered.

**The End**

* * *

AN: Did you guys REALLY think I could kill Annabeth or Percy? I couldn't call myself a Percabeth fan if I did! Would you believe that the original plan for this chapter didn't even have Aphrodite in it? But as I started to write it all I could think about was how she would be bitching at Ares since we all know she is such a Percabeth fan. This story is now complete, but there will be an epilogue. I am also truly grateful for all the incredible feedback, I'm so humbled to see that this story has now hit over 300 reviews. Thank you so much for reading this, and I truly am grateful for any feedback!


	19. Chapter 19

**The Daughter of Athena**

**Epilogue**

_**One Year Later**_

It had been one year to the day. One year since the war with the Spartans ended, one year since Percy and Annabeth's wedding, and one year since their lives had completely been altered. Annabeth couldn't believe that it hadn't been so long ago that she was a bitter young demigod, miserable with her fate as a Greek woman, and more than ready to tear any of her young suitors to shreds. Back then her view on the world was skewed and she never imagined that she could ever find such happiness.

Meeting Percy for the first time had been nothing short of uncomfortable for Annabeth, and at the time she wouldn't give the poor man the benefit of the doubt. Due to uncontrollable consequences and fate she had learned the hard way that life could surprise you when you least expect it, and falling in love with Percy was no exception. Try as she might there was no avoiding the inevitable and everyday that she spent in her husband's company was a day full of light, a day that she felt like she was truly alive for the first time. Sure they had their moments where they bickered and yelled at each other, but the arguments never lasted, and their relationship only grew stronger because of it.

Since the war ended, things had changed dramatically in Corinth. Percy was now more respected than ever before by his people, and many were looking forward to the day when he ascended the throne. Annabeth had been able to follow her dreams and designed the modifications and repairs to the city that made it more remarkable than ever before. Tyson had fit in well in Corinth and protected the city well from invaders of any kind. This in turn made the cyclops a highly respected member of the army, and even the townspeople lost their fear of the friendly monster. And Grover now had a girlfriend named Juniper so he wasn't around as much anymore, but he would always come if Percy needed his help.

Ares had been shamed on Mount Olympus and had been temporarily kicked off the Council by Zeus, but the god would regain his position after a hundred years. Athena and Poseidon had both personally apologized to Annabeth and Percy in the days after the battle and they promised to never put mortals in the path of their disputes ever again. Luke's body had been found in the Mediterranean shortly after the battle, he along with hundreds of other Spartans had drowned when the big wave hit. As it was the Spartan army had been diminished, and they no longer were quite the mighty army anymore.

Annabeth looked out across the land of Corinth in the early morning and smiled. She may not have been born in this city, and Athens would always be in her heart, but this was home now and she was content to live in Corinth for the rest of her days.

"Annabeth?"

"Out here Percy," she called back towards the room. Less than a minute later Percy joined her, his strong arm wrapping around her waist and landing on the swell of her stomach

"How is our little boy doing this morning?" he asked, rubbing her large belly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Our daughter is doing just fine."

Percy kissed her deeply, before pulling away. "If it is a girl then I know she will be as beautiful and intelligent as her mother."

Annabeth gasped then and grabbed Percy's hand and pulled it over to a certain spot on her stomach. Percy's eyes lit up in amazement at the feeling of the baby's kicks.

"Wow," he breathed.

"I know," Annabeth replied, with a smile on her face. "On second thoughts I think it is a boy, only your son would kick me nonstop through the night."

"Hey," Percy complained in mock protest.

Annabeth kissed her husband quickly, which only made him wear that dopey grin on his face that she loved so much. "It won't be much longer till the baby is here."

"I'm looking forward to the day," Percy said rubbing her cheek with his hand. "which reminds me, Thalia is coming for a visit."

"Thalia, really?" Annabeth asked, excitedly.

"Artemis let her come for awhile and apparently Aunt Thalia thinks we are having a girl too," Percy replied.

"It will be great to see her," Annabeth replied, gazing up at her husband fondly. "I love you."

Percy kissed her cheek, "I love you so much Annabeth, I don't know what my life would be like without you in it."

"If you weren't around I would've married some chauvinistic man who would've treated me like a slave, so I owe you just as much of a debt," Annabeth replied. "You have my heart ensnared Seaweed Brain, don't ever let go of it."

"Oh believe my Annabeth, daughter of Athena," Percy said seriously. "I wouldn't dream of it."

And as they kissed, they knew that no matter what this crazy life could throw at two young soon-to-be-parents- demigods, it would never be strong enough to dissolve the love they had for one another.

_**And they all lived happily ever after…**_

* * *

AN: When I started this little story last May I really had no idea that people would be so overwhelmingly supportive of this fic! At the time I had been frustrated with the unrealistic treatment of ancient Greek PJ stories that I was seeing and it was that irritation that led me to write The Daughter of Athena. I wanted to keep true to the spirit of the books but still make things realistic so I did tons of research on ancient Greek culture. I've learned so much and I've really enjoying writing this every step of the way. In no way did I expect that so many would like this story, and you have all been so encouraging even with my slow updates. Thanks to all of you who have read this story, you made my first dive into PJ fanfiction the best experience I could have ever expected!


	20. Chapter 20

**SPECIAL NOTE:** As all of you are doubtless aware my story Daughter of Athena is complete. However, I was taken by surprise by how many of you were interested in hearing more of Annabeth and Percy's story that it got me thinking. I have absolutely no plans to write another multi chaptered story in this verse because I really want them to have their happy ending (at least as good a one as they can have as demigods) and I'm actually very satisfied with how I ended it.

Most of you wanted to know the sex of the baby and so I've decided to answer that question. Today I have posted a little story called **Strength and Wisdom **since this day is my actual 10th year Anniversary posting fanfic on (I have no life, right?) and I thought it seemed fitting. I hope this answers your questions, and I hope all of you amazing readers will enjoy it! Thank you!


End file.
